Up Close and Personal
by swanqueenwhispers
Summary: For Swan Queen Week .. Roommates .. (no longer a one shot, will be a multi chapter :)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. **For_ Swan Queen Week .. Roommates .. _

_(the lyrics mentioned in this story is from the song, _Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brothers) :)

~sqsqsqsq~

First they are drinking buddies. Then, conspirators in Operation Mongoose. And then somehow, Emma finds herself living with Regina and Henry inside the white mansion. More often than not, the couch is where Emma will fall asleep instead of her freshly renovated room. A previous guest bedroom that Regina had insisted needed a new coat of paint as well as Emma's much needed opinion on curtains and bedding.

Despite how comfortable the queen sized bed is, somehow the plush couch is where Emma finds herself most nights, with the dim glow of the television acting as a night light and a sleeping Regina curled up on the other end. Sometimes, Emma will awaken in the middle of the night and mute the television so the steady sound of Regina's breathing can lull her back to sleep.

And sometimes, Regina will wake up in the early morning hours to place an extra blanket over Emma, while pressing a quick kiss to her forehead, before heading up to her own bed.

After a few months of this new living arrangement, Operation Mongoose seems to get pushed farther and farther onto the proverbial back burner. Henry stops bringing it up to either woman, after he witnesses a few mornings of, Regina humming, as she makes breakfast for Emma and Emma in turn, absently brushing a kiss along Regina's cheek, before heading to the station.

The kid starts studying his two moms or rather their interactions with one another more intently and Operation Mongoose turns into Operation Swan Queen in his intuitive mind. Henry doesn't need to find the author to tell him what his Mom's Happy Ending entails. It is playing out right in front of him and he knows, it's only a matter of time before his two mom's figure it out as well.

~sqsqsqsq~

It isn't all colorful rainbows and pretty butterflies though. Regina and Emma still bicker. The only difference is now it is laced with borderline flirting and lingering looks. Any subtle reason Emma has to graze light fingertips along Regina's back or for Regina to glide a hand along Emma's arm, and both women seize it. These innocent touches begin to occur more and more.

Henry chuckles softly to himself as he witnesses this dance the two women are sharing. His eyes shine bright and a smile forms that can quite possibly light up the entire town of Storybrooke. Electricity be damned.

~sqsqsqsq~

What really sets this under foot is when Snow and Charming notice it. And more importantly, when Hook does.

Unfortunately, for his own sake and ego, the pirate never quite learned to take a hint and it isn't until he has the ultimate misfortune of falling upon an eyewitness account that it all becomes crystal clear to him.

He watches with bated breath as Emma comes into view walking with Regina and Henry. Henry, who conveniently jogs a few paces ahead, leaving the space between his two mothers empty and promising. Sure enough, it doesn't take long for Emma and Regina to move closer toward another as they continue to walk. Regina's eyes shine as Emma says something, that makes her lean closer into the blonde. Emma slides a hand smoothly along the older woman's lower back and lets it rest there, as she guides them both up the stairs, and into Granny's Diner.

Hook grits his teeth and sucks in a breath as he realizes, the chemistry and ease these two women have with one another is no match for him. Emma hasn't returned his calls in weeks and when they do stumble upon one another face to face, she always glances away, with a rushed excuse and an even quicker exit.

He knew Emma moved in with Regina to offer moral support after Robin's departure and also so Henry could be closer to Regina during this time but somewhere, somehow things had shifted and he was now seeing first hand Emma Swan and Regina Mills completely smitten with one another.

The pirate flips open his mini telescope to get a closer glimpse and sighs heavily, as he watches Swan and Mills, as they choose to sit next to each other, with Henry across from them, in the cozy booth. He winces as he sees, Regina laugh into the crook of Emma's neck, as Emma drapes an arm around her shoulder. Shutting his telescope swiftly, he walks away with only one thought in mind. _H__ow to get his bloody ship back?_

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina and Emma both lean over the jukebox, standing so close together that a piece of thread couldn't be wedged between them, when they decide on a song choice. Or rather Emma has decided while Regina tries to stop her fingers from hitting, A 30.

_"Whoa .. my love .. my darlin' .. " _

The lyrics fill the room and Emma pulls Regina and Henry into a group dance, swaying them both to the music. A group dance that Henry quickly disentangles himself from with a mumble of being thirsty, as he backs slowly away from his two moms.

Of course, it is this inopportune time that Snow and Charming enter the diner, the bell signalling their arrival, silenced from the sweet music that is captivating the room.

_"God-speed your love to me .. "_

Emma spins Regina and then dips her gracefully as she brings the woman back up into her arms, with lips just inches away ...

Henry holds his breath. _Finally._

And then the bubble pops as Regina and Emma are pulled roughly apart by a shrieking Snow. And much to Henry's dismay, Snow and Charming manage to throw a huge bucket of ice cold water over the beautiful dance that he had been skating around.

Henry slumps his shoulders. _Damn_, s_o close._

The kid sighs deeply, as Snow's voice turns to an over zealous shrill that only dogs can probably hear and David crosses his arms with a stern glare in his eye. For once, Henry is grateful they aren't all back in the enchanted forest, where a trusty sword would have been equipped to his grandfather's waist. But then, his eyes fall upon the gun that is holstered along the man's hip and he gulps.

So, Henry does what he does best. He jumps into the line of fire with hands held up and an all knowing wisdom, pouring from his voice. And it helps, a little anyway.

He manages to convince everyone in the confused group that it was a pure celebration of sorts. He had gotten his first role in the school play. _Lead role_. His parents .. um .. his_ two mothers_ were just showing him how to dance. He will need to learn this for his all important part, after all.

Snow sighs a breath of relief that could quite possibly be able to blow the little piggies straw house down and Charming nods his head once, twice. Curious eyes still roam between his daughter and the once Evil Queen. He's secretly not buying his grandson's outburst for a second. He knows love when he sees it, and he knows, he will have to be the sounding board sooner rather than later for Snow's inevitable freak out.

He steps between the two women and peruse the song choices as he boasts to Henry of his and Snow's dancing credentials.

Henry sends thanks to all the small fairies up in the night sky that his ruse worked, as he watches his two moms come together once more, this time to a much more faster beat as Snow and Charming dance next to them. Henry yelps a little as he is pulled into the mix and tries to keep up with the pace.

~sqsqsqsq~

Henry notices the difference between his mom's the next morning, however. There is no breakfast and coffee, _just how Emma likes it_, brewing. And there is no peck on Regina's cheek, as she reads the paper, Emma had brought in for her. The morning newspaper is in fact, still laying on the front stoop, as Henry steps over it.

Regina's car is gone from the driveway and Emma is just waking up, brushing the sleep from her eyes, in her rarely used bed.

Henry moves the weight of his book bag onto his other shoulder and with a sad glance up at the house, he begins his walk to school.

~sqsqsqsq~

The next few days follow the same way until one night, it just goes back to normal again. The dance picks back up between his two moms.

_Almost, like magic. _Henry muses.

He doesn't question the universe however, he just enjoys the simple fact that Operation Swan Queen is a go once again. _Yes!_

~sqsqsqsq~

The truth of the matter was, since that night, since that dance the two women shared, it did in fact jar them into awareness. What was happening between them. In their own respective ways, both women spent a few days, distancing themselves from one another, while they both quietly replayed certain events and aspects that had indeed led them to this point.

And this point being, that both women are madly in love with the other one but just have no idea how to voice it. _Yet._

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina spent the few days reflecting on small events that had transpired with the younger woman and how each one made her stomach flutter and heart race. Simple moments, when Emma would look at her as if she alone were responsible for the twinkling of the stars in the night sky. How, Emma would absentmindedly twirl her fingers around the dark strands of her hair, while they watched a movie together. Or how, Emma's hand would always find a home along the small of her back.

How, Emma would drape Regina's legs over her own and rub her feet, knowing she just endured a long day in killer heels. Or how, Regina's hand would softly run up and down Emma's back, after she had to come home late because of a drunken Leroy.

How, they knew the other so well, and had an intimacy that harbored on cotton candy sweet.

Comforting moments swept up and whisked Regina away as she recalled all the times, Emma had tried to save her. Running to protect her from the angry mob after the curse broke, pushing her out of the way from the seeking wraith, helping her to stop the trigger. So many moments, so many memories that had been built between her and Emma, and they all crashed like rolling waves against her.

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma knew when she had Regina in her arms that night, dancing. Before her parents had interrupted, she was seconds from kissing the searing brunette. It scared her though. Scared her enough to distance herself for a few days, to think and go over everything that had indeed led her to this turning point. At the end of it all, she walked away with one clear thought.

_She had fallen in love with Regina Mills. _

Her laugh, her smile. Her flirtatious smirk. Her keen ability to know how to push all the right buttons in Emma. Just all of it. So much and then some.

~sqsqsqsq~

Henry had felt the change in the air between his two moms. He knew Operation Swan Queen was full steam ahead and he knew just the final scheme .. er .. push he needed to do. So, it was with a much composed face, he randomly asked if he could spend a weekend with his grandparents. He might have felt a little guilty using this trick, if the two in question hadn't been the ones to set this whole thing back to begin with and ruin a perfectly timed kiss. So, he felt it was only fitting that his grandparents should be used to secure his sleeping arrangements, giving his mom's some hopefully, beneficial alone time. Although, thinking too much about that end of things, might just scar him for life, so instead, he stuffed his brain with the all knowing belief that they need some _alone time_ to _talk. _

_Yep, just talk, and figure it out._

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina, of course, puts up a fuss but Emma quickly interjects. She knows what the kid is up to, can see the unmistakable gleam in his eye and thinks, _Maybe this is a good idea. _

_Some alone time to figure it out. _This thought has Emma's heart hammering inside her chest and a slight burn rises to her cheeks, which of course, Regina immediately mistakes for Emma coming down with a fever, as she brings hurried lips to a forehead to check. This just makes Emma blush even more as she breathes in the older woman's scent.

Emma sighs and wonders just what this weekend will bring.

~sqsqsqsq~

Henry makes a bee line for the door as he yells a quick goodbye, before the door slams shut behind him. Regina stands staring at the closed door until she feels a familiar hand brush along the small of her back. She smiles softly to herself as she turns around. Emma holds out her arms and Regina steps into the comforting embrace. Sweet murmurings of, _Henry__ will be fine,_ ghosts along Regina's ear and she sighs. _Okay._

~sqsqsqsq~

The night goes on like any other. Both women are a little amazed at how comfortable they are with one another, without Henry's presence there, to distract them. They both had a worry or two if it would be awkward between them, but to both of their relief, it isn't awkward at all. They still laughed together and flirted. Although, they both noticed the flirting carried a little more weight to it without Henry being there to dim it.

Regina washes the dishes while Emma dries. Both women excuse themselves to change for bed but then immediately meet back downstairs on the couch, agreeing on a movie, while Emma makes hot chocolate and Regina puts out cookies to share. Both women snuggle up under the blanket while Emma hands Regina her drink, quickly adding some milk to cool it faster.

_Simple moments_, Regina thinks, as her eyes steal a glance at Emma's features. She chuckles quietly to herself as she watches Emma bite her bottom lip and cover her eyes at the scary scene that is unfolding on the television. Emma scolds her not to laugh and she hopes Regina knows she will be sleeping on the couch with her tonight. After all, she should know all too well how, Emma can't sleep alone after watching a scary movie.

And so, by the end of the second movie, Emma is passed out sitting up on the couch, with Regina dozing next to her. Regina wakes a little while later and nudges the blonde softly, telling her to lie down, before she gets a kink in her neck. _Too late,_ as Emma opens blurry eyes and winces at the sudden pain. Regina quickly gets a pillow placed down before Emma's head lands softly on top of it.

Regina smirks softly to herself because yes, she does indeed know Emma all too well. Just like she knows what is coming next. A quick hand reaches out and touches her wrist, pulling her down to lay next to Emma. The blonde scoots back against the couch, giving Regina more room to get comfortable in front of her. An arm rests lightly along Regina's waist and Emma's breathing evens out once more but not before a lingering kiss is placed into the curve of Regina's neck.

_That _is something _new_, Regina thinks, with wide eyes. It is innocent yes, but at the same time, it wasn't.

"Emma .. wake up .. "

'Hmm .. s'tired R'gina .. sleep .. " Emma's lips graze Regina's skin again as she nuzzles into the older woman.

Regina can't control the words that are racing along with her heart.

"Emma, I .. I'm in love with you and I think .. I hope you are in love with me too .. are you?"

Emma's eyes pop open as soon as the word _love_ echoes off Regina's voice.

And before Regina can turn around to face the younger woman, Emma has puffed herself away.

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina sits up, alarmed but really not all that surprised. She sighs and brushes fallen hair away from her eyes. This is Emma. Pure Emma. She waits a moment and then makes her rounds. In search of the blonde. She looks out onto her apple tree, blinking on the outside light, but no, Emma isn't there. They spent many a night sitting under the tree, sharing stories from their respective pasts, getting to know one another. Regina sighs, and shuts off the light. She makes her way up the stairs and to Emma's bedroom. As well as Henry's, just in case, Emma had wanted to take comfort being around Henry's belongings. But both rooms are dark and quiet. She knows Emma would not be in her room. It's the one room oddly enough Emma and her hadn't spent any time in. A fact, she hopes will soon be rectified.

Regina goes back downstairs. She lays down on the couch and puts the television on, as she covers herself up and breathes in Emma's comforting scent that is still lingering amid the pillow. She shuts her eyes and falls asleep eventually.

When she wakes up, early dawn is peeking through the windows and Emma is sleeping sitting up, with Regina's legs draped over her lap and a hand lightly holding a foot and calf.

Regina's eyes dance with love as she sees Emma back in front of her. She sits up and guides Emma gently to her lap as she brushes fingers through waves of blonde tresses. She covers Emma and rubs her back. After awhile, Emma stirs and opens tired eyes, sitting up slowly, so she can face Regina as the older woman cups her face, drawing her close to smiling lips.

"I'm sorry, Regina .. I got .. "

"Spooked?"

"Yeah .. a little .. "

"Where'd you go?"

"Your bedroom .. I knew it was the one place you wouldn't check .. "

Regina's eyes widen as she can't believe it. "Swan .. "

Emma chuckles and kisses her. _Finally._

And it is everything both women expected. _And then some. _ It's a kiss that brings them closer together, wrapped up in each other's warmth and heartbeat. A simple kiss for a simple moment filled with pure love and joy.

When they pull apart Regina only has one thing to whisper.

"Lets go to bed, Emma .. I don't know about you, but I for one, am tired of sleeping on the damn couch."

Emma laughs as she pulls Regina into an embrace. "Okay."

**~sqsqsqsq~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. **_I was asked to continue this .. it was suggested to branch it out as a type of_ 'through the years'_ .. milestone tale. And this idea/suggestion intrigued me .. so this is no longer a one shot, but will be a multi chapter piece. _:) _I listened to _This Kiss by Faith Hill _for this chapter .. _

~sqsqsqsq~

The anniversary of their first year together is approaching and both women are even more in love now than the specific day it became official. Regina wakes up to the sound of mourning doves cooing outside the window and Emma Swan singing from the shower. She smiles to herself and stretches out along Emma's pillow, burying her nose into the fabric and sighing contently.

_How did she get so lucky? To be filled with this much happiness and love. _If someone had told her back before she set the curse that started this all, that this would end up being her life, she would have had their head on a spike for suggesting something so absurd and cruel. Because deep down she knew that evil queens did not get happy endings.

But here she is .. _happy._ And living each day with Emma and Henry. _Her family._ She doesn't see it as a happy ending though, no, not at all. It's just the beginning. Emma calls it, _their happy beginning._ And she agrees. With her whole heart, she agrees.

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma is lathering shampoo into her hair and she can't help the smile that is playing across her lips. Their anniversary is two days away and she has the whole day and evening mapped out. _One year._ Sometimes it feels like just yesterday, it all began.

~sqsqsqsq~

_One year ago .._

Regina opens her eyes and squints against the bright sunlight that is flooding the bedroom. _How did she forget to close the drapes?_

Emma rolls over and sighs in her sleep as she plants herself on top of Regina, slipping a leg over the older woman and burying her face into the crook of a neck.

_Ah, Emma .. that's how._ Regina muses. _Of course._

Last night and the early morning hours come rushing back to her and she wraps her arms protectively around the younger woman as she dips her face to lightly brush a kiss along Emma's temple. She shuts her eyes and enjoys the recent memory as it flashes through her mind.

_"Regina?" _

_"Hmm .. "_

_"Are you still awake?" _

_Regina lifts her head off Emma's chest and kisses her lips softly before she whispers against them, "Yes."_

_Emma kisses her and it takes her breath away. It's a kiss that is sweet and soft then all consuming and powerful as Emma's fingertips trace a gentle path along her cheeks. After the kiss, while Regina's senses are still whirling, Emma surprises her once more. "I love you .. I mean .. I'm in love with you .. "_

_And because Regina is now just sitting up and staring at her, Emma feels the need to begin talking, to fill the silence that is starting to make her more nervous then she already is. "Ya know .. cause you told me you loved me before, ya know, on the couch ..earlier .. and I poofed away .. I just .. " _

_Emma's ramble is stopped by Regina's lips and then her tongue and then lips again. Emma thinks she hears soft moans and quiet sighs, she just isn't sure if it's her or Regina at this point. And then Emma stops thinking altogether and so does Regina._

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina opens her eyes from the warm memory to the feeling of lips pressing along her neck. "Mm, someone's awake .. "

"Mm .. hmm .. t'bright .. R'gina .. " Emma mumbles into her chest. "Magic the dark .. taketh the light away .. "

Regina chuckles and complies easily enough and the room is darkened with a quick flick of her wrist.

Emma snaps her head up, eyes wide in surprise. "Um .. I was just joking .. you didn't move the sun did you? I mean, I know you _said_ you'd give me the moon and the stars but I thought you were just talking metaphorically here .. not - "

Regina puts a finger to Emma's lips. "I merely closed the drapes, dear. The sun is still very much intact. I promise."

Regina makes the motion of crossing an x over her heart and Emma smiles. She kisses the imaginary x and Regina laughs. She pats Emma's bottom and moves out from under her.

Emma pouts. "Where are you going? Come back here .. "

"We should remove ourselves from the bed, Emma .. my ass is starting to fall asleep."

"Well, I could - "

"Swan .. " Regina crosses her arms and taps her foot while giving the younger woman, that very specific no nonsense _glare._

Emma pouts again putting more emphasis on the bottom lip this time. "You're no fun." She mumbles.

"Oh, you don't want to shower with me? Fine, I'll just go take a shower _all by myself_ then." Regina sighs and quickly turns away but doesn't even make it two steps from the bed before Emma is jumping in front of her, grabbing a hand and pulling her toward the bathroom while whispering along her ear, "Let's take a bath instead. I want you, sitting in bubbles, _naked_."

~sqsqsqsq~

_Present time .._

"Penny for your thoughts .. " Regina whispers as she joins Emma in the shower, kissing her briefly.

"Hmm .. you're awake .. I was just thinking, reminiscing about you and me .. _us_." Emma smiles brightly at her before nuzzling into her neck and Regina feels her heart melt. When Emma looks at her like that everything is right in her world.

"Oh, really .. does it have anything to do with a certain day that is fast approaching, dear? Hmm .. I can't believe you won't allow me _one_ little hint. " Regina pouts briefly before she dips her lips to Emma's neck and begins to nuzzle and kiss along the area she knows is a sensitive spot. She grins against the flesh as she feels Emma quiver.

"Nuh uh .. I _know_ what you are doing and it's not going to work. No way."

"What am I doing? I'm just kissing you, _Emma_ and .. enjoying the view." Regina pulls back and slowly looks Emma up and down while she licks her lips and gradually brings dark eyes back up to meet Emma's.

"_That_ is what you are doing .. using your .. "

Regina kneels down, trailing light kisses along the smooth skin of Emma's stomach and then along the gentle swerve of her hips, then down even further as she replaces the caress of a tongue with teeth as she nips the flesh of Emma's inner thigh.

Regina sits back and looks up at Emma, her eyes clouded with desire and mischief. And she smiles. And waits.

Emma meets her stare, her own eyes shrouded in desire and determination. Regina always wins this game, and _oh yes_, it is a game played quite often. Maybe someday she will win, she will _not_ cave but today is probably not that day, she thinks, as she watches Regina move forward again and nip the other leg, this time trailing the tip of her tongue along the inner line of a thigh and inching closer and closer to where Emma needs her most.

Regina pulls back again and looks up at her, grinning provocatively, her eyes dancing with unspoken words. _Well, shall I continue .. the choice is yours._

"Okay! Fine! One hint .. but that's it .. just _one_ small, tiny .. "

Regina cups Emma's ass pulling her forward and soon she is breathless against her flesh, kissing and suckling, delving a tongue inside wet, _very wet_ folds.

Regina stops for a second to push Emma back so she is flat against the shower wall. A move, Emma is all the more grateful for, having something solid to lean back on as Regina ravishes and _.._ god .._ takes her._

"Okay .. _baby_ .. I'll tell you however much you want to know .. "

And that is the last coherent sentence Emma Swan speaks for awhile.

~sqsqsqsq~


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.**_ There are spoilers from the show,_ The L Word_ in this chapter .. just wanted to state that in case someone is stumbling upon this and hasn't watched_ The L Word_ yet but wants to at some point. :)_

~sqsqsqsq~

"So, did you get a ring?" Henry asks while shoveling a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

Emma chokes on her own spoonful and continues to cough while Henry nudges into her shoulder.

"You _are_ popping _the_ question, right?" He narrows his eyes as Emma's eyes grow wide and a little unfocused. He gently pats her back. "It's okay .. just breathe, Ma."

She takes a few deep breaths and then tries to speak. "I .. well .. um .. "

Henry laughs as he places his bowl in the sink. "Seriously, you need to relax. I'm just messing with you."

Emma's eyes soften and she takes another deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"Mom will probably be the one to ask. Just remember to say, yes." He smiles at her before walking out of the room.

Emma can only stare ahead, sitting in front of her neglected and soggy cereal. _What just happened?_ _Is she supposed to be proposing tonight? Is Regina proposing tonight?_ She thought she had everything figured out, the day and evening was all set up and now all she can hear is the tune of 'here comes the bride' ricocheting inside her brain. Her palms begin to sweat and her mouth is dry. _So dry. _ She's gulping down a glass of orange juice when Regina walks into the kitchen.

She glances at Emma as she makes her way to a much needed cup of coffee and stops dead in her tracks. "Are you alright, darling? You look .. _pale_."

Emma nods her head as she swallows the last of the juice. "I'm .. great." She smiles and absently swipes her palms along jean clad thighs. "Um .. how are you?"

Regina tilts her head and studies Emma. _She's nervous_. She hasn't seen Emma this nervous since they started dating. And yet she was just fine, more than fine, Regina thinks, as she remembers waking up to Emma kissing her and -

"Morning Mom .. I'm heading out .. "

Henry gives her a quick hug before exchanging the usual fist pump with Emma, which Regina still can't help but roll her eyes at before she replies with the typical, "You two make me feel like I'm in a fraternity house."

To which Emma and Henry smile and both say, "Indeed."

This just makes Regina scoff more as she turns to prepare a cup of coffee. Emma forgets for a moment the previous exchange with Henry and all the nerves that jumbled with it, as she slips her arms around a slim waist before spreading light kisses up along a slender neck. Regina leans back into the familiar warmth and brings a hand up to run along Emma's smooth cheek, sighing deeply in content. _God, she loves this woman. _She tilts her face to the side, drawing Emma's lips to hers. She feels Emma's arms tighten around her, pulling her closer.

"Okay, lovebirds .. I'm outta here. I'll see you two tomorrow night. We're still meeting up for dinner at Granny's right? With Gram and Gramps?"

Regina and Emma are smiling at each other, lost in the other's gaze.

"Mom's?!"

The older woman snaps out of the trance first and gently slides herself from Emma's embrace. "Of course, honey .. we'll be at Granny's, seven sharp. Our usual booth." She kisses his forehead. "Do you want us to drive you over to your grandparents?"

"Nah, I'm good .. I can walk .. later." He quickly turns back before heading out the doorway. "Oh and Emma? Don't forget .. the word is YES!" Emma and Regina can hear light chuckling until the front door clicks shut.

"Do I even want to know what that was all about? Is there a new operation looming, dear? Because that was his operation fervor."

"Fervor? Regina, speak my language, okay? I have no idea what that word means."

"Oh .. well, let me educate you, Miss Swan." She grabs Emma's hand and pulls her out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs .. I want to show you a specific meaning to that word .. hmm .. "

"Did anyone ever tell you, you would have made a fantastic teacher?" Emma smacks Regina's bottom as both women run up the stairs.

~sqsqsqsq~

"Henry thinks I am going to propose?!" Regina sits up, her sudden movement splashing water out over the edge of the tub as she turns to face Emma. "What?!"

Emma is sort of relieved to see the same trepidation cross the older woman's face as she had felt earlier that morning. "Yeah, he thought either I was or you were .. basically."

"So, that's why you looked sea sick this morning?" Regina chuckles and shakes her head, her eyes dancing with mischief. "It all makes sense now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, darling. Just .. I'm happy with how it is with us .. are you happy?"

"Yes .. very happy." Emma pulls Regina against her and hums along her ear. "We're gonna be even happier in a few moments .. "

~sqsqsqsq~

"Don't be ridiculous Emma, you two are just .. roommates." Snow nods her head, and smiles brightly at the two women sitting across from her.

Ruby comes over and refills their cups and she can't help but intercede on Regina and Emma's behalf. "Snow, do you remember the L Word marathon you and I had a few weeks back?" Regina and Emma arch an eyebrow at the leggy woman and Ruby laughs. "Well, that came out all sorts of wrong, didn't it? When we _watched_ all six seasons in like one week's time together?"

"Oh, yes, that show was quite enjoyable." Snow beams up at Ruby.

Emma and Regina's eyebrows hit their hairlines with that omission and Ruby laughs even harder. "It might run in the family, Emma .. just saying."

"What runs in the family?" Snow looks up at Ruby, her eyes masked in confusion.

"Snow, Regina and Emma are Storybrooke's version of Tina and Bette. They are THE couple. Mm,kay?" Ruby winks and pats Snow's shoulder. "You're welcome, ladies." The waitress makes her way to another table.

Snow's mouth opens and closes a few times as a light pink hue colors her cheeks.

"Well, I don't think we are Tina and Bette, if anything we are Helena and Dylan." Emma insists.

"Emma, Helena and Dylan were barely on .. "

"Yeah, Regina, but their passion was HOT and so _us_ .. the spark .. " Snow squirms in her seat with that proclamation but it goes unnoticed by the two bickering ladies. "And _then_ they ended up back together .. like the betrayal and time spent apart couldn't hold a candle to what they had with each other - "

"Oh, sweetie, Helena and Dylan broke up in the last episode .. she didn't trust - "

"Emma likes to pretend their last scene together was the kitchen counter one, Snow .. everything else always gets fast forwarded through." Regina chuckles as she watches Emma nod her head in encouragement.

"They lived happily ever after .. screw canon." Emma raises her mug of cocoa.

Snow nods her head and raises her own mug of coffee, clinking it against Emma's. "Cheers."

Regina rolls her eyes. "Still, we are more like Shane and Carmen anyway."

"What?! No way .. I would never leave you at the alter."

"Emma, you had a panic attack when you thought I was going to be proposing marriage last night! But, I am glad to see you can finally admit, you would be Shane in that relationship, dear. I remember you vehemently denying this, so that is progress, darling." Regina pats Emma's thigh despite the glare the blonde is sending her.

"I am NOT Shane, Regina! Do I sleep with everyone that has - "

"Henry! Hello, Henry! Look, Henry is back everyone." Snow exclaims with a darker flush along her cheeks now.

Henry and Charming approach the table and Emma scoots away from Regina.

"So, why are you two fighting?"

"We are not fighting, Henry." Regina answers.

"Yea, okay .. the only time Ma isn't basically sitting in your lap is when you two are fighting .. and gee, look at that, there's almost three feet between you two right now, so out with it."

Regina and Emma glance at the space between them and their eyes catch. "I told you he was good at measurements."

"Yes, well, he must get that from me .. "

"Yeah, I know, you might be book smart, Regina, but I'm _street _smart. And trust me, being street smart gets you more than being _book _smart."

Regina scoffs. "Hardly, and you aren't street smart, Emma .. you are '_Shane_' smart." Regina smirks at her.

"Didn't you guys already have this whole weird L word comparison argument/metaphor thing months ago now. Why are you two back in on this?"

"Ruby!" Emma, Regina and Snow exclaim in unison.

~sqsqsqsq~

"So, I guess this can go down as a classic Friends episode, huh .. the one where Snow finds out." Emma chuckles but the sound immediately dies down as she watches Regina punching her pillow in order to fluff it up. "So .. um .. still mad?"

"A whole year, Emma! A whole year of keeping silent about us to your parents and having to lie - "

"We didn't lie."

Regina glares at her and Emma throws her hands up. "Okay, okay .. we omitted the truth .. I mean there _is_ a difference. Sort of."

"There _is_ no difference, Swan. None. Trust me."

Emma hops into the bed and burrows herself under the covers while nuzzling into Regina's neck. "I do .. trust you." She smiles brightly at the older woman and she can see Regina's eyes begin to lighten. _Just a little._

"Baby .. we both agreed that we wanted time for this to just be about us and .. Henry. To not feel like we were under a microscope and to endure any bull - "

Regina gives her a look and Emma amends her word choice. "Crap. To endure any crap that could have possibly been strewn our way. My parents just didn't need to know until _we_ were ready. Ruby just helped push it along because - "

"Because you were fumbling, Emma. You were dropping the ball."

"You need to stop watching football with Henry."

"It's the playoffs, it's a very intense time. The Superbowl is just around the corner, dear."

Emma laughs and after a beat, Regina joins in.

"So, do you still love me? Despite me being 'Shane smart' and - "

Regina kisses her, stopping all thought and reason from Emma. When they finally pull apart, she cups Emma's face and brings her lips to whisper along Emma's.

"You aren't Shane, Emma .. you are simply my darling Emma Swan .. and I would very much like for you to be _my_ Emma Swan Mills in the near future." Regina's eyes are bright and shining as they look into Emma's and her heart begins to race.

A moment ticks by and Regina begins to think she rushed into this next step. She's expecting Emma to poof away or something when Emma surprises her.

"Yes." A quiet yes, Emma manages to stammer out before she says it again, louder. "Yes."

She kisses Regina again and again. Her lips, her cheeks, her nose, and finally her forehead before bringing her lips to Regina's once more.

"As long as you'll be _my_ Regina Swan Mills in the near future." Emma presses her forehead along Regina's.

The older woman smiles as she closes her eyes, feeling the warmth from Emma surround her. "Yes." She whispers.

~sqsqsqsq~


	4. Chapter 4

~sqsqsqsq~

The doorbell rings at an ungodly hour. Well, now Regina considers it ungodly, as she disentangles herself from a sleeping Emma and quickly throws on a robe. Before Emma, Regina would already be sipping her second cup of coffee. She steals a glance at her girlfriend, no, not girlfriend, her newly proclaimed _fiance_ and her eyes light up with the thought. The doorbell chimes again and she quickly shuts the bedroom door. She meets a still half asleep Henry on the stairs.

"Go back to bed, honey, I'll answer the door."

"It's gotta be Snow, Mom." He looks at her with a quiet nod and an all knowing understanding that only Henry is capable of. "You sure you want to get this, I can - "

"I imagine she is here to see me, Henry .. it's okay. Go back to bed." She kisses his forehead before rushing down the stairs as another chime rings the air.

Regina sighs and tightens the robe around herself. She's thinking maybe she should just magic herself dressed but no. If Snow wants to show up unannounced this is what she sees. A normal morning in their household. No more hiding. She pulls the door open and Henry was right. Snow White is standing on the porch, a worried expression gracing her features.

"Regina, we need to talk."

The older woman suspected this was coming. Last nights new confession went off without a hitch. She suspected Snow was in shock and now apparently that shock has worn off.

She opens the door a little wider and sweeps her arm forward, beckoning for Snow to come in. With a curt nod, the nervous woman walks past Regina and enters the threshold.

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma begins to stir out of sleep as she hears a muffled tinkling of chimes. _A doorbell?_ She lifts her head, brushing sleep from her eyes as she tries to focus on the alarm clock. _Who could be ringing the bell this early?_ She kicks the covers away and frowns at Regina's side of the bed. _Empty side of the bed_. Emma sighs as she stands and stretches her limbs. She makes her way out of the room intent on finding out just who has interrupted their Sunday morning cuddle time before she realizes she is only half dressed, wearing only one of Regina's silk pajama tops that barely covers mid thigh. She groans and turns back around, making a bee line for a dresser drawer.

~sqsqsqsq~

Snow and Regina are standing in the foyer, both women looking past the other ones shoulder, doing their best to avoid eye contact before Regina clears her throat and takes the bull by the horn.

"Snow, I believe you came to see me, so - "

"Can we sit Regina, I'd rather - "

"Yes, of course .. follow me." Regina leads the way to the study and motions for Snow to sit. "Would you like something to drink? Coffee or - "

"How long have you been sleeping with my daughter?"

Regina's eyes widen for a moment, caught off guard by Snow's abrupt questioning. She quickly realizes she is not awake enough to grasp this yet.

"I .. well .. we - "

"I've never known you for one to stammer, Regina. It's a simple question and I would like an answer."

"It's none of your business. Is that a simple enough answer for you, dear."

"Don't patronize me, Regina. Not after this latest stunt you are pulling."

"Stunt?" Regina's eyes darken and she has to use everything in her power not to will a fireball to life.

"Yes, stunt. Come off it, Regina. You and I both know you are using Emma .. using her to try and hurt Charming and me. I thought we were past this. Really, I did. You just can't let this go can you? This age old vendetta .. it just needs to stop. Once and for all. You crossed a line with this. Bedding our daughter to - "

"That's enough, I will not let you come into our home and - "

"Our home? Well, that certainly was a nice touch." Snow laughs and shakes her head in disbelief. "You might have Emma fooled, and poor Henry .. hell, even Ruby but you don't fool me, Regina. You forget that I know you, I know you better than anyone here. I know what you do."

"And what is that, Snow? What do I do? And tread carefully Snow White, do _not_ bring Henry into this conversation again." Regina's tone is firm and her glare deadly.

Snow raises her hands. "Fair enough. You manipulate people, Regina. You use whatever you can as a weapon, including .. well, _sex_. You did it with Graham. And Sidney, you - "

"What's going on here?" Emma enters the room and her eyes find Regina's, silently questioning if she is alright.

Regina nods and crosses her legs, sitting up a bit straighter. A regal pose if Emma ever saw one. Her eyes search Snow's then and she shakes her head in disbelief.

"Seriously? You're really doing this, Mom? I mean, I just can't believe - "

"Emma, she has your heart and - "

"Get up!"

"Emma, I - "

Emma breaches the few steps until she is next to Snow and grabs her arm. "No, let's go, upsy daisy and march your ass out of this house. Now!"

Regina has to quickly place a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. _Only Emma._

"Emma - "

"No, you will not come here unannounced and speak to my fiance like - "

"Your fiance?! When the hell did _that_ happen?! I just saw you two less than ten hours ago and you were most certainly NOT engaged! Regina, give Emma her heart back immediately and end this ridiculous charade."

Emma drops Snow's arm and takes a step back. "You think Regina has my heart? Like _literally_?"

"Yes, she's obviously controlling you and - "

"Because why would Regina actually want me right? Actually love me? You think - "

"Emma .. " Regina immediately stands up, needing to touch Emma, to reach out and hold her. Her heart aches at the pain echoing in Emma's voice and she glares at Snow as she tries to reach for the younger woman.

Snow doesn't understand anything that is happening as she watches Emma poof away in a blur of magic as Regina's fingertips ghost through the swirling smoke, and then she is registering pain as the sting from a slap inflames her cheek.

"You truly are an idiot." Regina hisses as she steps forward, with more than a slap now threatening the air between them.

Snow rubs her cheek and glares at Regina. "Yes, well, and you are a conniving - "

Before Snow can finish that last remark she is engulfed in purple smoke and is standing back in her loft, with Charming sitting up in bed, alarm in his eyes.

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina had to puff Snow away. Emma would never forgive her for killing her mother. _Sadly._ Regina shakes her head and paces the room. Her hands are shaking and she takes a few deep breaths to get her breathing back under control. She can understand this to an extent. Snow's trepidation. But the woman is truly an idiot. Could she have handled this better? Could she have prevented this outcome? Regina storms into the kitchen. _She needs coffee._

~sqsqsqsq~

"Why did you go over there?" Charming groans and pulls the pillow over his face.

"Because .. "

Charming waits a minute but his wife doesn't continue. He slowly pulls the pillow away and glances at Snow. "Because?"

Snow shakes her head and buries her face in her hands, sobbing.

Charming sits up, pulling his wife into a hug. "I know .. I know .. sshh .. come here."

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina enters the bedroom and sees the curve of Emma under the covers. "I made coffee, darling."

Emma peeks her head out from the blanket. "You didn't pour a cup over my mother's head, did you?"

"No, I poofed her away before I used any appliances." Regina smirks and sits on the bed. "You know I have some ironing to do this morning, I thought it best to send her on her way."

Emma laughs and Regina joins her.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel better .. make me laugh .. " Emma's eyes shine with unshed tears as she glances away.

Regina puts a finger under Emma's chin, tilting her face up, until sea green eyes lock on her own. "It must be magic." She whispers before kissing Emma softly.

~sqsqsqsq~

The rest of the day went by in a blur. _An Emma blur._ Regina muses. She watched all day as Emma went from one project to another. Mindless tasks that didn't really need to be done in Regina's opinion but according to Emma it was all very necessary. Of course, Regina wasn't buying it for one second. She knew Emma was a ball of pent up energy just to disguise the simple fact that she was hurting and did not want to deal with it. She avoided Regina all day and Regina let her be. Let her have this time to avoid because the older woman knew it had a time limit. _Bedtime._

~sqsqsqsq~

"So, are we going to talk about this morning?" Regina removes her reading glasses and closes the book, placing it along the nightstand. She watches Emma as she pulls off her top.

"Emma .. "

"I heard you and no because there is nothing to talk about, Regina." She quickly puts on a t shirt and gracefully slips out of a pair of tight jeans and into a pair of sweat pants before making a bee line for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To watch TV .. there is a Lord of the Rings marathon starting soon."

Regina's eyes widen for a moment and she has to remember to take a breath. She is immediately enraged all over again at Snow and her blatant stupidity because now she is dealing with a very much shut off Emma. She sighs softly and glares at the younger woman.

"What? Why am I getting the glare look?" Emma has her hands on her hips and Regina has to remind herself to stay annoyed because it truly is one of the more cute trademark postures.

"I'm not glaring, dear."

Emma rolls her eyes. "Okay, if you say so." She takes a step to the doorway while Regina slips away from her spot on the bed and grabs her robe.

"What are you doing?"

"Coming with you."

"You hate Lord of the Rings."

Regina has to bite her tongue because yes, she does hate that movie, loathes it really, and Emma knows this. _All too well._ Which is precisely why Emma has chosen it as an escape. _An escape that is not going to be occurring._

"It's grown on me."

"Since when? Just the other day you and the kid got in a heated argument over - "

"Okay, enough .. _you've_ grown on me, Swan. And I spent all day watching you move around the inside and _outside_ of this house like a damn ping pong ball and I will not allow you to do it now. Stop avoiding me, Emma. Please?"

She looks down at the floor away from Regina's plea and those damn heart eyes. After a minute, she grabs Regina's hand, letting the warmth of the woman's touch immediately soothe her.

"My mom, she ruined our day .. I wasn't avoiding you, I just .. I was angry and I guess sad in a way. That I let her get to me. That I let insecurities and fear get to me."

"You aren't a lost little girl anymore, Emma. I don't think you ever truly were, you are so strong and so brave. It's one of the many things I love about you - "

"_Many_ things, huh? So, there's like a list?" Emma's eyes dance with mischief and Regina blushes a little.

"Yes, well, there's also a con column, dear, so don't allow your ego to get too inflated."

Emma laughs and shakes her head as she tugs Regina's hand. "Come on, you can pick the movie."

~sqsqsqsq~

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" Emma's timid question dances along with the soft glow from the television screen.

Regina's heart swells at the sadness in her tone and the quiet vulnerability. She pulls Emma tighter against her and whispers in her ear, "_Yes, my love_."

She nuzzles into Emma's hair, breathing in her sweet scent before disentangling herself and sitting up, pulling Emma along with her.

"I made this for you .. with light magic. Just in case you were wondering, dear."

Emma chuckles softly as a small box appears in her hand. She looks down at the red velvet material.

"Well, go on .. open it." Regina's eyes are shining with love and Emma's fingers tremble a little.

Her eyes fall on a perfect circle made of slim platinum. An oval shaped princess cut crystal is placed in the center, it's color the same as Emma's eyes. _Exactly. _

Emma looks up at Regina in amazement.

"It's beautiful, Regina .. I .. thank you." She dips her head shyly and Regina cups her face bringing her lips to Emma's.

When they pull apart, a small polished white box appears in Regina's palm. Questioning eyes find Emma's and she shrugs sheepishly. "Great minds think alike."

"Emma .. "

She is silenced with a kiss and a gently placed whisper along her lips. "_Open it, baby_."

Regina's eyes take in her own perfectly shaped ring made of white gold. Small cut diamonds of two different colors are scattered in an infinity style. The colors of the diamonds entangled together are the exact replica of when the two women practice magic together. Regina's eyes dance in wonder as they find Emma's.

"Emma .. I - "

"Is it okay? I .. I think our love is magical and I wanted to - "

Regina kisses her, briefly pulling away to whisper, "_I love it .. I love you,_" before kissing her again.

~sqsqsqsq~

"Back for round two, I see."

"It's more like round thirty by now, Regina .. and no, I'm not here to fight. I'm actually here to apologize."

Regina's eyes widen in surprise. "What?" Her voice wavers in shock.

Emma comes down the stairs and stops in her tracks when she sees her mother standing in the doorway. _Another morning ambush, wonderful._

"Mom, we'll talk later and get things resolved but now's not a good time so .. " She reaches out with her left hand to squeeze Regina's shoulder before grabbing the older woman's hand and Snow catches the glint of the ring along Emma's finger and then her eyes fall to Regina's hand and the newly placed jewelry there as well.

"So, you two really are engaged?"

Both women can't help but smile as they glance down at their rings. Snow watches this exchange in bewilderment. _How did she not see this? _She sighs quietly and shakes her head. _She must be blind._

"I won't keep you two, I just want to say .. I'm sorry .. and we do need to talk Emma. And preferably soon." Snow turns to leave but Regina's voice stops her.

"Snow, why don't you come in for breakfast? I'm making french toast." Regina backs away from the door leaving it open and squeezes Emma's hand before making her way to the kitchen.

Emma watches her walk away and she didn't think it was possible but she loves Regina even more. She glances at her mom who is standing on the porch, eyes wide in surprise.

"Did she really just invite me in for breakfast?"

"Yeah, she did .. just stay away from the apples." Emma winks and pulls her Mom into the foyer and shuts the door.

~sqsqsqsq~


	5. Chapter 5

~sqsqsqsq~

"So, when am I getting a little sister?"

Henry watches as Emma's morning coffee lands on Regina's breakfast plate and he quickly covers his face with a napkin to hide a smile but Regina catches his shoulders shaking up and down.

"Henry, what have I said about startling your mother into spitting liquid out of her mouth?"

"I'm sorry Mom .. I .. just .. couldn't .. help it." Henry's giggling muffles his words. He shakes his head as Emma glares at him.

"Yes .. well .. " Regina eyes her now soggy eggs and sighs softly as she pushes the plate away from her.

"Kid, go make your mother more eggs, pronto." She sits back in her chair and crosses her arms.

"Yeah, right, Mom would rather take her chances with _those_ than something I try and cook."

"Then go to your room."

Henry puts his plate in the sink and rushes to the door hoping to beat his mother's thought process.

"And no PlayStation or laptop!"

_Damn._ He turns around at the doorway with his own glare to match Emma's. "I'm serious though, ya know .. I would like a little sister soon or brother." He shrugs.

Emma immediately stands and begins to scrape the ruined eggs into the garbage as Regina's voice breaks in. Good, let Regina handle this one, she thinks, as she leans back on the counter and waits to hear the comforting words from her fiance.

"Henry, your mother and I haven't even discussed wedding plans yet, give us some room to breathe, please." Regina walks to Henry and puts an arm around his shoulders as she guides him out of the kitchen.

Emma can faintly hear words of_ soon .. patience .. sibling .. baby .._

She shakes her head in confusion. _Regina wants another child? How did she not know this? Did they talk about this? _Emma racks her brain trying to remember, mentally filing through conversations from day one with Regina but .. nothing. She quickly grabs her ipod and runs out the door.

~sqsqsqsq~

"Regina wants to have a .. a .. little .. tiny .. she wants .. "

"Em, I don't have time to play charades here, it's the morning rush .. can you please form a complete sentence." Ruby pats her arm as she begins to fill coffee mugs at the counter.

"Baby."

Ruby scrunches up her face. "Don't ever call me that again .. ew. Hon is okay .. but - "

Emma rolls her eyes. "Ruby, she wants a _baby_!"

"Oohh, well, okay, now _that_ makes sense."

"What?! You knew Regina wanted a .. you know, what I just said."

Ruby stares at her friend. "Why can't you say baby like a normal person, Emma? For God sake, you had a _baby .. _what is the big deal?"

Emma sighs and slumps down on a stool. Grumpy steals a glare at her as he throws some change on the counter and storms out of the diner.

"Emma, you're killing my tips here."

"Sorry, I just .. I didn't know. We never talked about having another child. I - "

"And you are still reeling from even being engaged, deciding to spend your life with one person _forever_ .. to stay in one place, actually maintaining roots, yada yada."

Emma looks up at her friend and nods her head. "Does this make me weird?"

"No, Em, everything about you is what makes you weird, there is not one specific thing." Ruby grins at her and winks.

"Very funny." She pouts.

"I'll make you a hot cocoa and then you need to put on your big girl pants and go talk to Regina."

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma has all intentions of talking to Regina. Truly she does. It's not her fault that her paper clips needed organizing and her inner office needed a fresh new coat of paint or that the cell bars needed polishing.

When she does finally cave and call Regina, she chickens out and quickly rushes out an excuse for why she will be working late, and to not wait up, it's okay. She'll be home when she can.

Regina accepts this at face value which makes Emma feel guilty even more as she hangs up the phone.

~sqsqsqsq~

"Where's Ma?" Henry's nose bunches up in confusion and Regina has to hide a smile. _He looks like Emma when he does that._

"She's working late." Regina scoops some vegetables onto his plate.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"You're seriously buying that she's working late?"

"Henry, why would Emma lie?"

"I don't think she's lying, Mom, I believe she is at the station."

"Then what is the problem, Henry?"

"Nothing, forget it." Henry knows damn well what the problem is but it isn't his place to say it. Regina will figure it out soon enough. He is sure of this. Emma can't ever get anything by her and it's one of the things he loves actually. How deep his mother loves Emma and himself for that matter. She just hasn't been around Emma to witness whatever difference there is but at some point she will and she will get to the bottom of it. She will fix it like only she can. Emma has to come home sooner or later. He sighs and cuts into his dinner and quickly strikes up a conversation about the day's events with his mom.

~sqsqsqsq~

And Henry was right. Emma did come home, she had to at some point and it didn't take Regina long at all to notice something was off. Pretty much the moment Emma walked into the bedroom she saw it. Felt it even. Emma was .. distant.

"You didn't have to wait up .. it's late." Emma hurries to the dresser and takes out a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom.

Regina watches as the door closes and she begins to mentally check off a list in her head. _No kiss._ Emma always kisses her when she first comes home, it doesn't matter if it's just been an hour or a whole day, Emma always kisses her like she hasn't seen her in days. Memories of this washes over Regina and it warms her stomach, a warm glow that flutters up into her heart.

Regina shakes her head and thinks again, _no kiss .. hmm._

_Emma changing in the bathroom. _That never happens. Emma always shrugs out of her clothes in front of her. _Always._ _Half the time it leads to _ ..

And these certain moments remembered make Regina crave the younger woman. She thinks back to dinner and what Henry had suggested. _Well, what did he suggest, really? _He had clammed up rather quickly and maybe she is just imagining all of this.

Her thoughts are silenced by Emma and the blanket being pulled back, as a quick peck graces her cheek before Emma's back is to her and a muffled, "Night, R'gina. " gets said into a pillow.

Regina hears herself quietly say, "Goodnight, Emma .. " as she closes her book and clicks the lamp off. She knows something is wrong, but her eyes are heavy and before long she is fast asleep.

It's still early when she wakes up to Emma's tossing and turning. She thinks Emma is awake but then hears faint mumbling and knows she is dreaming. Or rather probably having a nightmare as she brushes hair away from Emma's face and kisses her temple. She hears Emma sigh softly as strong arms wrap around her and pull Regina close. A face is quickly cuddled into her neck and Regina faintly hears the word, _baby_ whisper against her skin before Emma's breathing evens out again.

She rubs Emma's back and wills the nightmares to stay away.

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma wakes up to a gentle breeze coming in from the window and an even gentler touch drawing patterns up and down her spine. She realizes the pillow she is using is in fact Regina as she places a soft kiss along the inner curve of her neck and breathes in Regina's scent.

"You were having a nightmare earlier .. is something wrong, Emma?"

"Hmm .. no, I just forgot to do something earlier .. " Emma brings her lips to Regina's, claiming them as she runs a tongue along a bottom lip. The older woman moans her appreciation as Emma deepens the kiss, exploring her mouth like it's the first time as fingertips gently trace a path along Regina's cheek.

"And this .. " Lips trail lower, nipping flesh as Emma lifts up her shirt, baring a stomach and then clothes are quickly discarded as Emma worships her.

That is all Regina can think to call it as her fingertips grip Emma's hair and she closes her eyes before she begins to ride out an incredible orgasm, Emma brings her to.

Emma's lips shine in the moonlight as Regina cups her face, kissing her, tasting herself on Emma, as a new wave of desire hits her all over again, grasping her core.

"Can we make a baby with magic?" Emma whispers against her cheek as fingers delve low and then inside. She gasps as two fingers slip in and out, teasing her, bringing her close and then pulling away as Emma kisses her breasts.

"You .. you want to have a baby?" Regina manages to ask, as Emma's fingers begin a satisfying rhythm inside of her.

Emma stops her movements and Regina frowns at the loss. "_Emma .. don't stop .. _"

But Emma is confused and can't bring herself to continue. "Don't you? Want to have a baby? You told Henry - "

"I want you Emma .. you and Henry are my family and if the idea of even having a baby frightens you well - "

"How did you - " Regina gives her a pointed look and Emma smiles shyly at her.

Regina kisses her and everything is right in Emma's world. She doesn't understand how Regina does it, but she calms her down. She is a peacefulness that Emma never thought she would feel, let alone be able to hold and cherish. She kisses Regina back, breaking away to nuzzle against Regina's neck. Her favorite spot to cuddle.

Well, maybe second favorite spot as Regina guides her hand low and to where she needs her. Emma smiles against warm flesh.

"I love you Regina. And I'm okay with having a baby .. I - "

"Emma, I love you too and we will talk about this but right now, no more talking. Just - "

Emma slips back inside her and rubs a certain sweet spot that makes Regina's eyes darken and breath hitch. "This? You want this?"

Regina can only nod as she kisses her and that's all the encouragement Emma needs to continue.

A quiet "_I'm sorry _ .. " is whispered along Regina's ear and the woman pulls Emma closer, responding with her own whispered, "_I know_ .. " before all is forgotten except a sweet melody of passion and love.

~sqsqsqsq~

**A.N. **_Thank you so much for all the follows, life has kept me very busy the last couple of months and will continue to do so for awhile, which sadly cuts into my SQ writing time but this story has become my baby (no pun intended ;) and it has a way of sweeping me to Swan Queen land, which is my favorite imaginary place to go .. so there will be updates. I promise. I listened to _Love me like you do by Ellie Goulding _for this chapter. Good SQ feels with that song. Love to all .. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. **_I listened to One and Only by Adele for this chapter .. _

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina pours her bottle of water over Emma's head and storms into the house. Emma watches her go and glances up at the sky then down at her soaked shirt. _Really? _She shakes her head.

Henry picks this time to walk up the path on his trek home and he stops to look Emma up and down. _And sighs._

"Do we have to buy a dog house, Ma?"

She narrows her eyes at him. "Not cute, kid .. not cute at all."

Henry shrugs and continues into the house but not before saying, "I can get Pinocchio and Gepetto to build one for you."

"Just wait until it's fully Summer, Henry, oh just you wait .. remember I have that kick ass Mach 5 Super Freeze blaster!"

"Yeah .. yeah .. I have the same kind of water gun, Ma .. bring it!" He leaves the door open for his mother and makes his way into the kitchen for a much needed after school snack.

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina is leaning back on their bed, with ankles and arms crossed and her angry face on when Emma steps into the room.

"Oh, don't even think about it .. out!" And then she looks at Emma. "Did you walk through the house dripping water?!"

The younger woman glances down at herself. "My shirt pretty much soaked it all up, Regina." She touches her head. "And my hair for that matter."

"Go change."

Emma pulls off her shirt, and Regina's eyes flicker to a toned stomach and then up to Emma's silk clad breasts before involuntarily licking her lips. A move Emma notices and smiles at.

She quickly jumps on the bed and straddles Regina.

"You seriously overreacted ya know."

"And you are a child."

"Um .. hello Pot, meet Kettle."

Regina narrows her eyes at Emma. "I am _not_ a child."

"You poured water on me and are now sitting up in our bedroom having a pout fest." She lightly jabs Regina's chest. "_Child_."

"And _you've_ been sitting in an emergency room for the last three hours and failed to call me! Emma .. I can't do this anymore."

Emma's face falls, a sadness that washes over her faster then any bottle of water could. "Oh .. okay. I .. " She jumps off Regina before the tears can grace her face. She quickly puts her shirt back on and slips off the ring Regina had given her and places it on the nightstand before leaving the room in a blur.

Regina stares at the ring glistening from the sunlight and maybe possibly the light magic it was created with and doesn't understand what the hell just happened.

She plays back the conversation and realizes the depth of her words and sighs. The depth to which Emma took them for. She runs her fingers through her hair and sighs again, loudly this time. Sometimes conversations with Emma feel like being stuck in an episode of Three's Company. Always full of misunderstandings.

She jumps off the bed and grabs the ring off the nightstand.

~sqsqsqsq~

Henry sees one mother quickly walk past the kitchen, head down as the front door quietly clicks shut. And then not a minute later he hears the other one running down the stairs, a blur rushing past the doorway as the front door gets left open.

Henry rolls his eyes and sighs heavily. They really should all be starring in a television show, he thinks. He quickly puts back the fruit he had grabbed and replaces it with some cookies and a doughnut and runs up to his room.

~sqsqsqsq~

As soon as the door shut behind her, Emma ran. Emma ran fast and hard. Her feet pounding against the pavement and the sound thumping in her ears. The loud _thud thud_ echoing against her heartbeat as well.

She let the tears fall freely now, the light weight of them touching her face becoming an old familiar comfort.

_She never should have fallen in love. More importantly, she never should have trusted Regina with her heart._

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina flings open the front door and rushes down the steps and into the road, quickly glancing up and down the tree lined street. _Damn it. _Visually there was no sign of Emma but Regina felt her .. felt her in her heart and soul. She brought Emma's ring to her lips and brushed a kiss over the smooth stone, quietly murmuring a few words that will enchant it. Regina watches as the ring glows a soft sea green and slips it on her other finger and begins to run as it guides her to Emma.

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma stops at the town line. She stoops over, trying to catch a much needed breath. The tears had stopped a mile back, finally. And now, she is angry and realizing she is already on a well worn path through the seven stages of grief.

_Fuck Regina .. fuck her and her god damn perfect hair and lips and eyes and laugh and that damn scar .. just fuck it all! _

Emma picks up a rock and chucks it at the 'Leaving Storybrooke' sign.

_And fuck Storybrooke too! __With it's wolves that stop you in the middle of the night .. and lost sons that knock on your door talking about fairytales and curses with Evil Queens. Fate! Yeah, fuck fate too! And magic, fuck that most of all!_

She walks up and punches the town sign now, rears back and hits it with all the strength she has in her. She wants to just rip it out of the ground, pull it out, like the damn roots she had thought she had here and just chuck it. Throw it over the town line and let it forget. Let the memories she had created here leave with it.

If only it were that easy, she thinks. She knows, it's not. She can't forget her son. Not Henry. Not even her parents. God, her parents. _Her mother_. A big fat, 'I told you so' is going to just send her even more over the edge. She just knows it. Maybe her mother will refrain from saying it.

She looks back at the sign and rolls her eyes. _Yeah, right._

Snow will probably mark this day as a new town holiday. The day Emma and Regina were no more. She will arrange a float and a parade maybe even make all seven dwarfs become a marching band. Happy will probably hold the baton.

He never did like them together. _That bastard._

What did Henry say, oh yeah,_ "Haters are gonna hate, Moms, don't let that little man get ya's down." _

Emma smiles at the memory, remembering how Regina had pulled them all in for a group hug and then fondly squeezed her ass. Emma punches the sign again and then again.

~sqsqsqsq~

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, your knuckles are going to swell dear, and then I won't be able to put this ring back on your finger."

Emma whirls around at the sound of Regina's voice and stares at the searing brunette.

"Leave me alone, Regina."

"No."

"I wasn't asking. Look, I got your message, okay, loud and clear. How did you even find me anyway?"

Regina thinks about how Snow and Charming always find each other and can't help but think the same for her and Emma.

"I enchanted your ring, so it would lead me to you .. "

"Right, magic of course."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that's what you do, magic shit away."

"And you run, Emma .. we all have our crosses to bare."

"Yeah, well, I thought you and I were supposed to bare those crosses together, my mistake." Emma goes to walk by Regina but a strong grip around her bicep stops her.

"Don't leave .. " Warm brown eyes plead.

Emma nods her head softy and Regina drops her hand away.

"I didn't mean I was done with the relationship, Emma .. I meant, I can't do this anymore, in regards to you not trusting me - "

"What are you talking about? I trust you .. I trust you more - "

"Emma, you have one foot out of this relationship at all times and you know it." Regina's eyes well up with tears and Emma's heart splinters away inside her chest.

"Do you want to get married because ever since we've gotten engaged you've been .. guarded and quick to - "

"Shut you out .. I know. I'm sorry. I'm not used to this .. to having it all, I guess. Happiness, love .. you .. " Emma begins to cry and Regina quickly pulls her in, wrapping strong arms around her. She kisses her temple brushing lips gently against soft skin as they trail down until they find Emma's.

"Marry me, Emma .. be mine and let us spend the rest of our lives showing the other we _can_ have it all. Okay?"

Emma stares into Regina's dark brown eyes and sees pure love shining back at her. Love and trust. Commitment that is only meant for her and it fills her up inside. A steady warmth that runs through her veins in an instant, protecting and guiding her.

"Okay."

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma and Regina are cuddled up on the couch watching an old episode of Three's Company when Emma tilts her head to the side and says, "You know, this is kind of like us .. always full of misunderstandings and stuff."

Regina looks at her soon to be wife and begins to laugh. Emma stares at her for a moment, face bunched up in confusion until Regina's laugh becomes contagious and she finds herself laughing along too. The older woman pulls Emma in for a kiss and whispers, "I love you .. "

She buries her face into the curve of Regina's neck. "Mm, I love you too."

Henry comes in to say goodnight and watches his two moms for a moment, a light smile gracing his face. _Yeah, they really should have a tv show_. And then a light bulb flicks on in his brain, a new scheme er .. idea formed.

"Hey Mom's, can I get a video camera?"

~sqsqsqsq~


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. **_Thank you for the follows :) __I listened to _Wings by Birdy _for this chapter .__.._

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma and Regina are cuddled up on the couch watching an old episode of Three's Company when Emma tilts her head to the side and says, "You know, this is kind of like us .. always full of misunderstandings and stuff."

Regina looks at her soon to be wife and begins to laugh. Emma stares at her for a moment, face bunched up in confusion until Regina's laugh becomes contagious and she finds herself laughing along too. The older woman pulls Emma in for a kiss and whispers, "I love you .. "

She buries her face into the curve of Regina's neck. "Mm, I love you too."

Henry comes in to say goodnight and watches his two moms for a moment, a light smile gracing his face. Yeah, they really should have a tv show and then a light bulb flicks on in his brain, a new scheme er .. idea taking shape.

"Hey Mom's, can I get a video camera?"

Emma immediately narrows her eyes in suspicion and says, "No .. " at the same time Regina smiles up at Henry and says, "Yes."

Henry smiles back at Regina and quickly gives her a peck on the cheek before sticking his tongue out at Emma. "I'm going with Mom's answer." He calls out a "Good night, " before making a bee line to his room.

Emma and Regina look at each other and smile before Emma dips her head, nuzzling into the older woman. She places a gentle kiss to Regina's ear and whispers, "Hmm, can _we_ get a video camera?"

Regina's eyes darken at the implication and her cheeks flush as Emma kisses her, nipping a bottom lip before sliding her tongue along hers. Emma's fingertips trail a light path along her back as goosebumps tickle her flesh and she moans softly.

"Is that a yes?" Emma asks.

She brushes lips along the shell of Emma's ear as she whispers an answer that makes Emma's breath hitch and eyes darken to a forest green.

~sqsqsqsq~

The next morning over breakfast, Henry reluctantly informs his two moms why indeed he wants a video camera, after much nagging from Emma.

"Absolutely not." Regina shakes her head no and crosses her arms, glaring at her son. She is about to speak when Emma cuts in and she sighs while leaning back in her chair. Good, let Emma handle this one, she thinks.

"Yeah, kid, no way. We can't have Storybrooke broadcast over Reality tv .. remember, we can't have the outside world catch on to all of this." Emma is buttering a piece of toast when she feels Regina staring at her. She looks up while taking a bite of food and asks, "What?"

Regina's eyes widen as she says, "_That _is the problem you see in him wanting a video camera to start documenting us? Storybrooke's safety?"

Emma plops her toast back down on her plate and sighs. "Um .. yeah. You don't?"

"Oh, there is a problem, dear .. a big problem with Henry's line of thinking - "

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my thinking. If it wasn't for _my_ thinking, you'd still be miserable and all Evil Queen on the inside, and Emma would be off, alone and unloved, rootless .. chasing criminals. I - "

"Kid, you're so not helping in diffusing this bomb right now .. let me handle this."

"Yes, Henry, let the _Savior_ handle the _Evil Queen_ right now." Regina glares at them both and Henry gulps. _Oh shit._

"You know I hate that word, Regina."

"Savior?" Henry asks, face confused.

"Evil Queen." Regina and Emma both say without taking their eyes off one another.

_Oh._ Henry is thinking now will be a swell time to leave the room so he stands up.

"Don't even think about it, you started this, so now you have to sit through it." Emma leans back in her chair and crosses her arms, mirroring Regina.

Henry glances at both his moms and sits back down, chin resting on curled fists. _Wonderful._

When a minute goes by in silence, Emma sighs and tilts her head to the side, waving her hand, beckoning Regina to speak.

The older woman narrows her eyes and leans forward. "You don't think the main problem in Henry's line of thinking should be, oh I don't know, perhaps our _own_ damn privacy."

Emma shrinks back a little in her chair because Regina has her there. _That_ probably should have been the first reason she had brought up to Henry. _Damn it._

"Well okay, you have a point, it's not that I didn't think of that but .. it's not that big of a leap to have to worry about the towns privacy as well. Jeez Regina, cut me some slack here .. I told him no, didn't I? And you can't blame the kid for thinking like you, he is your son after all, he wants to gain something by exploiting other peoples lives - "

"Watch it Swan, or you'll be sleeping on the couch - "

Emma laughs. "Well, that's an empty threat and you know it, you love it too much when I - "

Her shin gets kicked hard under the table and Regina tilts her head toward Henry with wide eyes that hold a silent threat.

_Oops._ Emma steals a quick glance at the kid while rubbing her leg.

"Can I go to my room now?" Henry's not stupid, he knows it's a perfect opportunity to jump on Emma's almost slip up.

He has to hide a smile at Regina's quick wave of a hand. "Yes, go."

~sqsqsqsq~

He darts out of the room, never looking back and sighs as he is shutting himself behind his bedroom door. Although there is an internal, _ew_ screaming inside of him, he is still grateful for the reprieve.

He hears raised voices and flops down on his bed. He still thinks this would be highly entertaining for other people to watch.

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina and Emma's fight escalates to the point where it lands both women in silence. Emma stands up from the table with a mumbled, "I need to go to work." And off she goes, in a blaze of puffed smoke.

Regina stands herself and begins to clear the table but quickly realizes she is too angry and all she really wants to do is smash all the plates against the wall. Instead she takes a few deep breaths and magics everything clean and back to it's proper place. It's moments like this where she is grateful for magic. She needs to get out of the house and have her day start. She needs to clear her head and focus on something else for awhile. She walks to the bottom of the stairs and yells up to her son, "Let's go, Henry, school!"

~sqsqsqsq~

It is around lunchtime when both women realize they are experiencing their first silent treatment fight since being in a relationship and both of them know it is something extremely childish. They know this, concluded it out loud to themselves even, but neither one is ready to pick up their phone or text just yet. Or show up at the other's office. It is the first time in over a year where they have gone more than seven hours without some form of contact. And both women realize just how empty their lives were before the other one. Yes, Regina had Henry, before Emma and she loves him and he is the light in her life. Emma just made that light brighter in her own way and it is a brightness, Regina never wants to see fade away.

Emma spends the day checking her phone or going to pick up her phone to call Regina but she never follows through. She knows they are both stubborn and thick headed. She knows, she should just get lunch at Granny's and go to Regina's office, so why doesn't she? She wants to spend the rest of her life with this woman so why is she standing here in her office, throwing darts instead of fixing this stupid fight? Emma doesn't have an answer for this. Aside from, she chalked it up to just being human and sometimes being human meant being stupid. She shrugs and finds comfort in this answer, as she throws another dart and smiles when it hits the bulls eye.

~sqsqsqsq~

With flowers in hand, Emma comes home an hour early and walks into the foyer. She knows she beat Regina home because the car isn't in the driveway yet. Just Henry is home.

"Mom's working late .. she said not to wait up." Henry quickly darts his eyes away from Emma's pained expression. He feels awful that this has spiraled into well .. _this_. He shoves his hands into his pockets and rolls back a little on his feet. A nervous Emma move if there ever was one.

Emma fixes her composure as quick as she can, internally fighting the whirl of emotions that are hitting her because she did not want to lose it in front of her son. She smiles at Henry now, a smile that by no means reaches her eyes and grabs a vase to put the flowers into.

"So, what do you want for dinner, kid?"

Henry looks up at her and smiles faintly before answering. "Pizza good with you? I'll order."

"Yeah, pizza's great." She ruffles his hair while walking past him. "I'm gonna go change, you wanna play some Call of Duty after homework tonight?"

Henry's eyes light up and he nods his head. "Cool, that would be awesome." He quickly grabs her hand before she can fully walk past him. "And .. I'm sorry, Ma .. for the whole stupid video camera idea .. I never - "

"Hey, I know. It's okay, Henry. Maybe we should look into film school for you, huh?" She shrugs and squeezes his hand before letting go and leaving the room.

_Film school. Hmm. _Henry smiles at the suggestion and knows in his heart things will be okay with his moms by morning. They'll be okay. He just knows it.

~sqsqsqsq~

When Henry wakes up the next morning, it's kind of quiet. A little too quiet, for a Saturday morning. Usually Emma is singing in the shower or Regina has music playing softly while cooking breakfast. All Henry hears while wiping the sleep from his eyes is the birds chirping and the light humming of a lawn mower starting.

_Weird_.

He gets out of bed and tiptoes past his mom's bedroom. Maybe they are sleeping in but their door is wide open and the bed is made up. He goes to the guest room and peeks in. The bed isn't touched there either.

He sprints down the stairs and opens the front door. He blinks a few times just to be sure he is seeing correctly and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees both the Bug and the Mercedes parked in the driveway. But then his heart gets heavy because he remembers, well .. magic. Both women could easily just poof themselves somewhere, so the cars being in the driveway doesn't really mean anything productive. Henry sighs softly as he closes the door and makes his way to the kitchen. Coffee maker is still off, no sign of life in here. He begins to chuckle to himself because this is oddly funny. Him trying to find his mother's and really there is only one other place they would be in the house. He tiptoes into the living room and smiles when he sees his mom's laying cuddled up together on the couch. He quickly shuts the drapes so the morning light doesn't wake them and leaves the room.

~sqsqsqsq~

_The night before .._

Regina pulls into the driveway and it's late. Much later than she wanted to be home and she should have called Emma. If they hadn't fought that morning she would have but because of the fight, it left her in a workaholic mode. It took her to an old place she hadn't been in a very long time. If she's honest with herself, the old Madam Mayor mode as well. She sighs and quickly grabs the surprise she had picked up for Emma on the way home. Another reason she is so late and glancing down at the bag she hopes it helps make the younger woman feel better.

She doesn't even get the key in the door before it is flung open and strong arms are pulling her into a hug. More like a bear hug, Regina muses.

"Emma .. sweetheart, I can't breathe." And then she hears faint sobbing against her cheek, her ear. Gentle kisses and a jumble of words as Emma buries her face into Regina's neck. She can make out some of the words. Barely.

"Never die .. leave me .. we .. together .. me .. first."

And Regina nods her head in understanding and glares up at the ceiling as Emma's grip around her tightens even more.

"Emma, you watched the Notebook, didn't you?" She feels a nod and then another sniffle as she manages to pull herself out of the air tight hug Emma has her in. Somehow.

She puts the bag, the now kind of flattened bag, onto the side table and cups Emma's face, bringing her lips to her own for a quick and hopefully reassuring kiss. She wipes the tears away with the pad of a thumb and kisses her again, pulling her in and gently running fingers through tousled hair.

She notices the new vase of flowers adorning the table and smiles. "You brought me flowers?"

Emma glances at the vase and sighs. "I wanted to cheer you up, I know flowers cheer you up .. I'm sorry for this morning, and not calling all day. I - "

"Me too .. we both are idiots." Regina grabs the bag and hands it to Emma. "Your favorite - "

Emma peeks in the bag and exclaims, "Salingers! My favorite comfort food, I so need this right now, Regina .. I .. that movie is .. "

Regina takes her hand and leads her into the living room. "I thought I hid that movie."

"How did you keep them so fresh and warm?" Emma asks while sitting on the couch and taking a bite from a cinnamon doughnut.

Regina removes her blazer and drapes it over the back of the couch before sitting next to Emma. The younger woman hands Regina a doughnut before slipping soft hands along Regina's calves, pulling her heels off and guiding smooth legs up and over her lap. She begins to rub a foot and Regina moans softly. Emma's not sure if it's from the foot rub or the doughnut, but she smiles and hums an approval for either way.

"Baby, seriously, how are they so fresh still, magic?"

Regina shakes her head, and licks a thumb and Emma's eyes follow a pink tongue as it darts back behind full lips.

"I called in a favor with Susan Salinger, dear. There are hot cocoa packets in there as well, with a fresh bag of marshmallows." She laughs as she watches Emma's eyes light up.

"God, I love you .. "

Regina waves her index finger in a come hither motion and Emma obliges as she scoots closer. The older woman hums along soft lips, "And I you .. "

~sqsqsqsq~

They are curled up on the couch, Regina acting as the big spoon while the credits roll along the television screen and she hears the faint sniffling coming from Emma.

"I really should poof this movie away somewhere, how did you find it anyway, I thought I hid it well."

"I was a bounty hunter, Regina, I find things .. kind of a knack for it, I guess."

She feels Emma shrug against her.

"Emma - "

The younger woman rolls over and buries her face into Regina. "Just hold me, okay .. and promise we'll never fight again."

Regina sighs and pulls Emma close, placing a gentle kiss along her temple.

"We are going to fight, darling .. bicker, it's what we do." Regina's eyes dance softly with mischief as she runs a hand along Emma's cheek and then gently lifts her chin up so sea green eyes can meet her own. "But I promise you, we'll always have fun making up."

Emma smiles back with her own mischievous grin. "And you'll bring me home fresh doughnuts from Salinger's."

Regina laughs and nods her head. "Yes, and you'll bring me home beautiful flowers."

Emma kisses her deeply and cups her bottom, pulling Regina on top of her. "Mm, beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman .. yes."

~sqsqsqsq~


	8. Chapter 8

~sqsqsqsq~

"Absolutely not!" Regina quickly flips over the pancake in the skillet and points a finger at Emma. "You made me burn this batch."

Emma stands behind the angry brunette and she wraps strong arms around her waist, leaning her chin along a collar bone. "They're still delicious .. just like you." She nips soft flesh along the curve of Regina's neck.

"It's not going to work, Emma."

"Mm .. what not work?"

"Buttering me up .. I'm still not budging .. the answer is no."

Emma sighs heavily before pulling away from the stubborn woman.

"Re -gi - nah .. " Emma stomps her foot.

"Did you just whine my name?" She turns around and her eyes take in Emma's childish pout. "I'm marrying a child."

"Says the woman who just made me and our son dinosaur shaped pancakes." She steals one quickly off the cooling plate and bites the tail off of it before Regina can even narrow her eyes.

"Pancake thief."

"Can you two stop behaving younger than me for a hot minute? That would be swell." Henry looks up at his two mom's over the brim of his comic book.

"Well, your Mom has the hot part down anyway." Emma waggles her eyebrows at Regina and Henry rolls his eyes.

"Ew. That's all I have to say .. just .. ew."

Regina turns back to the burner and clicks it off. "Go sit down and make a plate for yourself, stop stealing off the pile."

Emma sticks her tongue out at Regina while she isn't looking and sits down next to Henry.

He glances up at her again and sighs heavily before closing the comic and placing it down beside his own breakfast plate. "So, do I even want to know what Mom is absolutely 'noing' you about?"

"Seriously kid, you just used air quotes and everything."

"Yeah, well, the 'absolutely noing' is pretty common around here, so it warrants it's own set of em' now, Ma. And stop evading the question, I know what you are doing .. spill it."

"I'm getting a motorcycle."

"You are?! Cool! Can you teach me how to drive it?"

"Well, first off, you don't drive a bike, kid, you ride one and yeah, of course I'll teach you." She leans over and ruffles his hair before sharing a fist bump with the boy.

"Awesome!"

Emma and Henry both feel a pair of eyes on them and look up in time to see a very pissed off Regina staring at them.

"Welp, time for me to be heading to school."

"It's Saturday, Henry, sit back down." Regina narrows her eyes at him before placing hands on her hips.

"Nice try though, kid .. almost had me fooled." Emma leans in to whisper in his ear before straightening back up and meeting Regina with her own steadfast posture, leaning back in her chair, with arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Henry, you will _not_ be learning how to 'ride' " (And this time it's Regina's turn to use air quotes), "a bike because there will be _no_ bike to ride."

"Excuse me but who left you the boss of me, Regina?"

The older woman approaches Emma with eyes flared to dark chocolate and grabs her wrist. "_This_ does." She holds up Emma's left hand and twirls the ring around once to emphasize her point.

Henry makes a whipping noise and both women narrow their eyes at him.

"Henry, go to school .. I mean, go to your room, you're excused." Regina waves her hand letting him know she has had enough of this and he scrapes his chair back quickly before making a bee line for the exit.

"Traitor." Emma mumbles at his retreating back.

"Yep!" He yells over his shoulder as his feet touch the first step of the stairs.

Regina clears her throat and Emma looks back up at her before pulling her hand away.

"Us being engaged and getting married doesn't mean _you_ get to dictate my life, Regina." She points to the gem on her ring and pouts, "_This_ doesn't give you a free pass for controlling me, Madame Mayor."

"Really, now?" Regina arches an eyebrow at the blonde and Emma gulps. _Loudly._

She crosses her arms in front of her chest and takes a step forward and Emma manages to nod her head once in defiance.

"Well, then, by all means, go ahead, buy your precious motorcycle." Regina sweeps her hand in front of Emma, mocking a fake bow before she turns around and goes to the sink.

She narrows her eyes at Regina's back. "Really, just like that? It's magically okay with you?"

Regina begins to scrub a dish and calls out over the running water, "Just like that."

An arm quickly reaches over her shoulder and shuts the tap off. "I don't believe you. What's the catch? No sex? No - "

"There's no catch Emma, you can have your motorcycle, because I think you are right."

"I am?" Her eyes widen in shock. "I mean .. I am, yes." She quickly nods her head in agreement.

Regina smiles at her but Emma notices it doesn't reach her eyes, in fact it looks an awful lot like a mocking Madame Mayor smile if she ever saw one. And Lord knows she has seen plenty of those back in their hay day together.

She gulps again and takes a step back. _Oh, boy._

"Yes, dear, you are right and this means I get to do something I've been wanting but haven't."

Emma immediately narrows her eyes. _Ah, here it is. The catch._

A puff of smoke swirls around Regina's hand and when it finally clears, Emma can see what Regina is now holding and her eyes widen.

"I get to start smoking again."

"Wait .. what?! _Again_? Regina, you can't be serious." She tries to grab the cigarette pack from her hand but Regina is quicker.

"Oh, but I am, Emma. I am very serious and like you have said, _this _ doesn't make _you_ the boss of me." She quickly holds up her ring finger before turning and opening a drawer.

"I know I have matches here, somewhere."

"Hold on! When did you even smoke to begin with? They had cigarettes in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Emma, I smoked _here_ for a spell, I quit a few days before I brought Henry home." She closes one drawer and opens another one.

"Well, you're being ridiculous if you think me getting a motorcycle is the same thing as you smoking those - "

"Am I now?" Regina crosses her arms in front of her chest, holding onto the pack in a curled fist.

"Yes! Those things are deadly, Regina."

"And a motorcycle isn't?" She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Please."

"I know what I'm doing, I rode one for years."

"It is the other idiots on the road, I am worried about, Darling." Regina's eyes fill with tears and she turns away quickly.

Emma's shoulders sag as she looks down at the floor. "Please, don't cry .. if it upsets you this much, I won't get one. Okay? But you have to promise me, you won't ever smoke again because that upsets me just as much. Deal?" She wraps her fingers around Regina's upper arm, and squeezes gently.

Regina turns and meets Emma's eyes with her own before she nods her head. "Deal."

"Seal it with a kiss?"

She rolls her eyes but quickly steps forward as Emma cups her face.

~sqsqsqsq~

The rest of the day goes by like any other Saturday, Regina does some light gardening outside, while Henry and Emma play a game of basketball using the new hoop Emma has installed above the garage door. Henry goes to visit with friends which allows the two women to spend some quality time alone, and it doesn't take long for them to find themselves in one of their favorite places to be together, as Regina washes Emma's hair and Emma kisses Regina's back while scrubbing the smooth skin. Later that evening, Emma and Henry cook dinner, which has become a Saturday night tradition in the soon to be Swan Mills home before they all retire into the living room to watch a movie together.

Henry leaves the room for a minute to get himself a drink and Emma lays her head in Regina's lap while she reaches for the remote to pause the movie for Henry. Regina begins to hum softly as she traces her fingers lightly through Emma's hair.

"Um, Mom's, why is there an empty pack of cigarettes on the counter?"

"Empty?!" Emma sits up and glares at Regina.

"I believe in the theater world they would call that a _prop_, dear, am I right?" Regina's brown eyes dance with mischief as she smiles at her fiance.

Henry laughs as Emma playfully smacks her with a throw pillow before beginning the movie again.

~sqsqsqsq~


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. **_Anyone still remember this story? Yes, no, maybe so? I know it's been forever and a day since I have updated .. Regina, Emma, and my muse, they all seemed to have left for awhile, but now they are back and chatty as ever. :) I had a couple of prompts left for me asking for a _"Jealous Regina" _and I decided the next couple of chapters will be a fun: kill two birds one stone kind of deal. With regards to the plot line in this story, Yes, Lily is Emma's childhood friend but the whole Maleficent/Lily storyline ark isn't being followed one bit. I'm putting my own spin on all things Lily and Emma. And this_ is_ and will_ always_ be a_ Swan Queen_ Fan Fiction. :) Love to all ~ _

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina thinks if knocks came with descriptions she would easily label the sound that is now echoing around her as swift and determined. As a knock can go that is and she can't help but have a sense of dread as her hand grips the knob and turns it slowly. Her eyes widen in alarm as she sees another pair of brown eyes staring back at her amid a face of oddly familiar features.

A bubbly voice breaks into her thoughts as she quickly hears, "Hi, you must be Regina, right?" And then there are strong arms, wrapping her in a hug.

_God, of all things._

Regina makes it a point not to hug this woman back as she purses her lips and quickly entangles herself from this stranger's affection. "Well, how is it you know my name and yet I have no idea who - "

"So, where's Emmie? Sleeping in still?" Soft brown eyes twinkle inside a chuckle as she rushes past Regina and steps up quickly into the mansion's foyer. A low whistle breezes around the two women as Regina watches the woman take in the high ceilings and swirling staircase.

"Geez, Emmie's living like a princess, huh? Well, let me go wake the Sleeping Beauty up." The woman laughs at her own joke as she quickly kicks off her shoes and her fingers find purchase along the smooth polished rail. She calls over her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll figure out what room she's in."

Regina shakes her head as her eyes follow a pair of lithe legs zip up the stairwell and her mind begins to race with one thought and one thought alone.

_What the hell just happened here?_

~sqsqsqsq~

The stranger friend crosses paths with a sleepy Henry in the wide hallway and the young teenager finds himself doing a double take. A bubbly, "Hey, Kid .. " washes past him as the woman lightly knocks on his mother's bedroom door and lets herself in. His mouth opens and then shuts a few times as he tries to rub the sleep from his eyes. He turns and follows suit because well .. he's curious. Beyond curious at this point.

The door falls open and all Henry hears is a shriek of, "Emmie!" and then jumping on the bed. Out of the corner of his eye he sees his other mom coming up the stairs and even from this vantage point, he knows the proverbial shit is about to hit the fan. He tries to block the doorway as best as he can, because currently this woman is pouncing on a sleep induced Emma and well, yeah .. Henry looks at the bed and then at his approaching Mother and he begins to back pedal for Emma's sake.

"Hey, Mom .. so um .. what the hell is an Emmie?"

"A horrible nickname, that's what." Regina's eyes narrow as she gently moves Henry aside and leans against the door frame. She takes in the sight in front of her and her blood begins to simmer.

Lily shakes Emma's shoulders as she kisses her cheek and Emma's eyes pop open in surprise. "Lily? Hey! You're here? In Storybrooke? Already? What happened to meeting up in Boston?" Emma begins to wipe the sleep from her eyes as she sits up and Lily scoots back a little, giving the blonde more room.

_This is Lily?_ Regina can't help but notice that the woman who is currently straddling her soon to be wife is drop dead gorgeous. A fact that makes her blood go from a light simmer to an all out boil. She feels a light touch along her shoulder and Henry's voice whispers by her ear, "It's okay, Mom .. she's just a friend. Don't go channeling any Evil Queens, okay?" His chuckle calms her and she remembers to breathe once more.

Regina eyes the two women and she can't help but notice how the two of them move in sync with one another. It's an odd thing to witness and she can't help but feel as if she is intruding on something.

_Like an inside joke, maybe?_

But watching as Lily pushes a strand of Emma's hair back behind her ear before hugging her, it feels more intimate than just a shared joke kind of connection between the two. And Regina doesn't like it. Not one bit.

Regina also notices that it is Emma that pulls away from the hug first and a look of longing in Lily's eyes gets quickly shifted to a grin wrapped in mischief. "It's been too long, Emma Swan .. way too long and I could just eat you up! But since you're getting hitched and all, I'll have to settle for downing my sweet tooth in a nice big piece of wedding cake!" The sound of Emma and Lily's laughter fills the room as Regina's eyes turn to saucers and she steals a glance at Henry.

The flustered boy shuffles on his feet while rubbing the back of his neck before his eyes catch his mom's. "Um .. Evil Queen if you must, Mom .. by all means. I'm gonna go start some breakfast. Love you." He kisses her cheek and is off down the hall before Regina can murmur a quiet, "Love you too, honey."

She glares back at Emma's new bedmate and takes a quick step into the room and then she clears her throat, painting on a fake smile as both women glance over at her.

"Well, dear, it's so nice of you to drop by .. " Regina makes it a point to look at the alarm clock before continuing, "At this time but perhaps we can arrange to meet up, later? Say, after we are all _dressed_." The once regal woman knows all too well that under the blanket, Emma is only wearing that light T shirt and nothing else as her eyes rake over her wife before staring into Lily's.

Lily gives back her own fake smile as she squeezes Emma's hand and places a quick peck onto her cheek before bouncing off the bed. "It's nice to finally put a face to the name, Regina .. I'll call you later, Em's." And with a quick nod, the younger brunette brushes past Regina and down the stairs.

Regina closes their bedroom door and asks, "So, exactly how many nicknames does she have for you? And - "

Emma's excited voice cuts her off as she exclaims, "I forgot how much of a fire cracker she is. Just a spitball of energy! I can't wait for us to hang out later and we can- "

"Oh, I think not. That woman clearly has feelings for you and I did not sign up for - "

Emma's laughter quiets Regina's thought as she begins to wipe some tears from under her eyes. "You can't be serious? Lily? Waaay off base, babe, really. We are Meredith and Christina .. trust me on that." Emma grins at her and Regina can't help but feel a familiar warmth clutch inside of her at the sight before she remembers her very current issue.

_Meredith and Christina?_

Regina shakes her head and crosses her arms in front of her chest. "What television show are we talking about .. _Emmie_?"

Emma ignores her fiancé's quip and smiles up at her instead with eyes wide with excitement. "Grey's Anatomy! If you would just take five minutes to watch the pilot you will fall in love with that show .. I keep telling yo - "

"I am going to revoke your Netflix membership. It is pure evil. Consider yourself, cut off."

Emma rolls her eyes and smirks back at the older woman. "So .. what are you more jealous of? _Netflix_ or my friend _Lily_?"

Regina narrows her eyes and takes a step closer to the bed. "You are skating on thin ice, Swan. That woman is _not_ your _friend_. She wants - "

"You are being ridiculous .. she - "

"She interrupted our morning, Emma!" Regina stomps her foot and hates herself for the whine that is catering her voice but she can't help it. She continues on with her tantrum but manages to do it with her head held high at least. "Our _Sunday_ morning! Sunday's are special and - " Her voice wavers and she has to turn away because looking at Emma right now is hurting her and she doesn't want to be vulnerable. Not now, not like this. Her head and heart are swimming in a sea of mixed emotions and she feels like she is drowning.

Emma watches as Regina's child like tantrum turns inward and the sound of Regina's voice breaking splinters Emma's heart into little pieces. She quickly moves to her love and embraces the woman. "I'm sorry baby .. I'm so sorry .. please don't be upset." Emma's voice whispers along Regina's cheek as light kisses trace her skin. She feels Emma's strong arms pull her closer and she can't help but sigh in content as Emma's touch soothes her.

"She's here for our wedding, love .. _our _wedding! We're getting married and she's excited! Trust me. Okay? Lily was and will probably always be a wild one .. like no filter and her plus excitement equals well .. _this._" Regina feels Emma shrug against her and she pulls away to meet her gaze.

"_This_ being barging past me and racing up to _our_ bedroom to _jump_ on you and _flirt_ with you, Emma? In our _bed_?" Emma winces as Lily's actions are put more into focus for her, from Regina's point of view.

"And why are you apologizing for her? She should - "

Emma stills Regina with a kiss. A kiss that is soft and tender and filled with so much love for the searing brunette that for a moment, or ok, maybe a few moments, Regina forgets all about the chaos that Hurricane Lily swirled upon them.

~sqsqsqsq~


	10. Chapter 10

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma spends the rest of their Sunday together trying her best to deter any negative thoughts thrown her way in regards to Lily. She _tries_ her best but Regina appears to be getting moodier and grumpier as time moves closer to when they are supposed to meet up with Lily at Granny's.

"Maybe, I should just cancel, babe .. it really is no problem if - "

"You want to cancel dinner?" Regina's voice is low and even and Emma slowly nods her head while taking a deep breath.

_Oh boy. Bad idea, Swan. Bad idea._

"Well, maybe we shouldn't stop there .. maybe we should just cancel the whole wedding. I mean if you don't think I can handle sitting down with .. well, whatever the hell she is to you, then - "

"Regina, seriously? You're completely overreacting here!" Emma stomps her foot to emphasize her point and Regina just scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Oh, I think not, Swan .. not at all. You just can't see what's going on because you are _in_ it!"

Emma throws her hands up and turns to walk away from the frustrating brunette before she says something she will regret, or say something that will make Regina conjure a fireball.

"Where are you going?"

"To sanity! Feel free to join me at any time, your Majesty!" Emma quickly turns around and gives a mock curtsy before she storms up the stairs. The bedroom door slamming shut makes Regina jump before she turns and goes into the study, slamming her own door as well.

~sqsqsqsq~

Henry lightly knocks on the study door and waits for his Mom to say come in. He sighs when he hears ice hitting the bottom of a glass and a strain of low curses behind the door.

"Mom? It's me .. can I come in, please?"

He hears a quiet yes and turns the knob quickly before his mother changes her mind. He shuts the door behind him and leans against it, taking in his mother as she swallows down a mouthful of liquor.

"I think you should go upstairs and smooth things over with Ma .. befo - "

"Excuse me!" She shakes her head fiercely before pouring herself another glass of brandy. "Henry, just - "

He quickly puts up his hands and shakes his own head in defiance, "No .. don't _just_ _me_ .. you need to be a united front with Ma .. blaming her for someone else's actions or misgivings is wrong. I told you to Evil Queen on _Lily_ not _Emma_! So, go upstairs and make up with Ma and I am going over to Gramp and Gram's. I'm spending the night so you guys can have some space - "

"Henry, you don't have to - "

He puts up his hand and nods his head at his Mother before he goes to her and puts the glass she had been holding to her chest, down on the side table. "I want to, go deal with Lily and show her, she is definitely no match for you and then come home and enjoy the night with Ma .. okay?"

Regina smiles at her son, who is growing up so fast and is so smart, before she pulls him in for a hug and whispers a quiet, "Okay .. "

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina gently taps her knuckles along their bedroom door before she opens it slowly and peeks her head inside. Her eyes find Emma, laying on their bed, facing the window as she pushes the door shut behind her. Emma feels the bed gently dip as Regina lays down alongside her and begins to rub her back. She sighs in content despite herself.

"Rubbing my back doesn't magically fix this, Regina." Emma tightens her jaw in defiance but Regina knows Emma, so her next move is quick and efficient in starting to break Emma's wall down. Gentle fingers slip under Emma's top and she begins to trace her nails over smooth flesh, knowing full well, this is one of her fiancé's weak spots. The younger woman closes her eyes and bites a lip, stifling a moan as Regina continues lightly tracing her skin with her nails.

"Okay .. maybe it _almost_ fixes things."

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina and Emma enter the diner and Emma notices how possessive Regina is being. The hand along the small of her back and being pressed up against her as they move to their normal booth has Emma feeling loved and protected. Even though she knows Lily isn't a threat, still .. it's nice. Both women sit next to each other on one side of the table and Regina takes advantage of the fact that Lily hasn't arrived yet. She lays a palm along Emma's inner thigh and squeezes just a little as she whispers along her ear.

Emma begins to blush as her brain registers what Regina is gently voicing to her and she seriously wants Lily to get here quick so they can have their dinner and get back home. Because what Regina is promising her for later is a lot more tempting than any dessert being offered on Granny's menu.

_Definitely_.

The door to the diner chimes as a new patron enters the establishment and Regina feels herself tense before Emma's soothing touch along her thigh relaxes her.

_She can do this._

Lily sweeps in like how she left their home earlier, swift and full of confidence, Regina muses as her eyes take in the brown eyed, brunette. A quick smile appears on Lily's face as Regina watches her place a kiss on Emma's cheek before sitting down. She can't help but wonder about the kind of friendship they had and all the history that comes along with that. And she wishes she could let this go and just accept this woman sitting across from her fiancée but as she watches Lily grab Emma's hand and give it a slight squeeze before grabbing a menu to peruse, she just _can't_. She catches Emma's gaze and her heart is stilled a little bit as Emma brushes a soft kiss against her temple before placing a hand along her thigh again.

_Maybe she can, after all. _

"So, Em's .. besides you, what's good to eat here?"

And just like that, the air suddenly seems to have left the room as Regina sucks it all up in a breath and Emma's eyes widen at her friend sitting across from her. And Regina has just one thought in her head, banging around.

_Nope, she can't._

She feels Emma's hand squeeze her thigh, oh yes, she does _feel _it but it is most certainly not enough to stop her from shutting Lily up. For good.

"Lily, _ dear _.. do we have a problem, here?" Regina's eyes are cold and unblinking as she stares at the younger girl. Emma quickly looks from Regina to Lily and all she can do is shake her head.

"Relax, Regina .. I'm just messing with you because clearly _you_ are the one with the _problem_. So, what is it?"

Regina opens her mouth to speak but Emma quickly holds up a hand, "Don't even think about it." And Regina glares at her fiancé, giving her a look that clearly states, _Well, she did ask_, before she sits back against the booth and crosses her arms.

"Why don't we all just start from fresh, okay? Like, here's an idea .. how bout you introduce yourself Lily, to Regina and Regina, you say greetings back." Emma smiles sheepishly at both women and Regina sighs in defeat.

_Fine_.

~sqsqsqsq~


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. ****\- NSFW -**

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina fumbles to unlock their front door as strong arms wrap around her waist and Emma's lips find a home along the side of her neck. She gives up as she hears the jingle of keys hit the front stoop as she is turned swiftly into Emma's embrace. The weight of the door presses along her back as she is pushed against it and Emma kisses her with such passion and love, that it steals her breath away. She gasps softly as hands squeeze her ass, pulling her close against Emma's warm body.

Her eyes close in pleasure as a quick hand slips low and cups her through the fabric of her pants. "_Em - ma _... someone could see .. " Her thoughts are cut off by Emma's mouth claiming her own once more and she hears the zipper on her pants. "It's dark, _baby_ .. and I just want a _taste_ .. " Regina feels a finger slip inside her and she moans low as her heart ricochets inside her chest. Lust filled brown eyes can only stare as Emma's lips wrap around the finger that was just inside her. She bites down on her own bottom lip as she watches Emma's eyes glaze over. A quiet string of words gets pressed along her ear, " .. you're so _wet_, for me .. "

She hums back, "_Always_ .. " before she is lifted up and pushed against the door again.

Emma feels strong thighs wrap around her waist as Regina rocks against her. "Mm .. someone's _impatient_ .. " Emma chuckles into her neck before nipping the rapid pulse.

And it's true. In a matter of minutes, Emma can spark this untamed desire inside of her.

"Stop gloating and fuck me, Emma .. " She can't help the whimper that coats her voice, biting a lip to suppress another moan as Emma grinds back against her, teasing her with more clothed friction.

Emma's soft lips ghost along her own as she asks, "Hmm .. is that what you want tonight? To be _fucked_?"

Regina leans her head back so her dark eyes can find Emma's before she states, "Hard and fast, Swan .. _now _.. " And there is a slight tremble of a whimper again that fuels Emma's soul as she whispers along a sweet jawline, "As you wish, _my_ girl .. "

Regina feels her heart swell at those words, as she holds onto Emma, before the swirl of magic floats around them, and she has only one thought running through her mind before she feels herself get swept away, she _is_ Emma's girl.

~sqsqsqsq~

"Oh .. my .. _Emma _.. don't you _dare_, fucking _stop_ .." Regina pants against Emma's flushed skin as she teases her once more. She's been bringing her to the brink of a beautiful precipice multiple times, too many that Regina has lost count and when she feels Emma pull away and sit back, just smiling at her with bright eyes gleaming in mischief, all Regina can do is stare back and glare.

"You are evil, Swan .. pure ev - "

And then Emma slides into her again, stifling her words, her thoughts as she begins to ride her .. hard and fast, just as she wished for. She squeezes Emma's ass and pulls her closer, spreading her legs wider, as their bodies meld together in an erotic symphony of sweat and gasping breaths.

"Fuck .. _Emma_ .. don't stop .. don't _stop_ .. just .. _keep_ _going_ .. "

She buries her face into the crook of Regina's neck as she slams into her pussy, feeling the sticky wetness coat the inside of her thighs as the blessed sounds coming from Regina spur her on. She slips the dildo out of her one more time, teasing her clit with the tip before delving back inside, cherishing the slight tremor she feels, as Regina's thighs squeeze her waist again as fingernails rake down her back and cup her ass. She lifts herself up and stares down at the brunette as dark eyes close and a bottom lip is bit, before she comes against Emma's body. _Hard_.

Emma slips the dildo off and lays between Regina's legs, kissing a sweaty stomach, then an inner thigh, before trailing the tip of her tongue inside wet folds. She laps up her lover's silky essence, savoring the unique taste that is purely Regina.

Fingers lightly scratch her scalp as the older woman purrs above her, "_Come_ _here_, _Emma_ .. "

She looks up and meets brown eyes blown wide from the fresh orgasm and she kisses her entrance one last time before bringing lips up to mingle with Regina's.

She can taste herself as she sucks on Emma's tongue and an all new wave of desire rushes through her. She flips them over, pinning Emma's hands up to the headboard and grinds her center against Emma's, feeling just how wet Emma is for _her_.

"What do you want, Emma? What do you want tonight? _Hmm_ .. " Regina kisses her deeply, gliding her tongue along the roof of Emma's mouth before pulling away and whispering, "Tell me, darling .. "

Emma runs a light path of fingers down her sweaty back, before bucking up into Regina's stomach as she replies quietly against plump lips, "_You_ .. I just .. I want _you_." Regina feels her hand being grasped and then lowered between them, as her finger gets guided to Emma's entrance.

Brown eyes meet stormy green as she pushes her middle finger inside and up into the younger woman. She watches as Emma's eyes close and her chest rises and falls with bated breaths. She adds another finger and Emma grips her tighter.

She is wet and writhing, as she is fucked by Regina and her gifted touch.

Regina returns the favor from earlier and torments Emma with mounted pleasure. Bringing her close but not quite over the edge, again and again, until Emma whimpers her name and flashes her a pout. It's the pout that makes Regina give in and release a taught nipple with a loud _pop_ before trailing open mouthed kisses down a quivering stomach and over creamy thighs before latching onto Emma's clit and feasting. The sound of Emma's moans and heavy breathing urges her on and she tongues her lover, deeper and deeper, lapping up her juices and nibbling between wet folds, like Emma is a dessert, she just can't get her full of.

Emma thinks Regina's mouth might as well be a godsend as she bucks up into her and begins to ride her tongue as it rakes her body into a splintering ray of orgasms.

_Damn_.

Regina continues to gently lick her, cleaning her like a mother cat would a kitten, as Emma comes down from her puffy cloud in the sky. Regina's touch and soothing words are her tether and her heart fills up with devotion and love for the woman that is still nestled between her legs. Regina kisses her entrance one last time before a bright smile finds Emma's. Both women's eyes dance with the same shine as Emma opens her arms and whispers, "I love you, _baby_ .. come cuddle.. "

Regina doesn't have to be asked twice as she crawls up and into a warm embrace, feeling Emma's arms wrap around her as a satin sheet gets pulled over them. She snuggles deeper into Emma's chest, kissing between her breasts, once, twice, and once more for good measure before she lays her head down on top of Emma's rich heartbeat.

Emma rubs her back, trailing a touch low, to the tip of her back bone and then slowly up again, repeating the motion as she kisses her temple gently. She whispers sweet things to her, intimate words that make Regina's soul dance along with her jumping heart. She also listens as Emma thanks her for the dinner with her friend. And for the night that actually turned out okay, once Lily had confessed that she had done a background check on Regina and when no Regina Mills could be _found_, she entered Storybrooke with a keen suspicion and worry for Emma, of what in fact, her dear friend had gotten herself into.

It was a dinner that ended in clearing up misunderstandings and even though they couldn't divulge anything to Lily, about Regina's history, magic, travelling to other realms, the fact that Emma is the Savior, who is giving Regina her happy beginning, just as much as Regina is giving Emma her's .. even though none of that could be voiced to the younger girl, they still were able to convince her of their love. A love built around hope and their own cabin of happily ever after. The dinner ended with Lily and Regina sharing a hug. A hug both women embraced. Not just for Emma's sake but for their own as well as Lily whispered a quiet good night to both of them, and with a new nickname thrown Regina's way.

"I'll see you both tomorrow, _Gina_ .. we have the finishing touches of a wedding to plan!" And with a laugh, the bell above Granny's chimed once signalling the girls departure.

Emma laughs herself as she watches her fiancee register the nickname, with a scrunched up scowl.

"Don't you want dessert, dear?" Regina can't help but ask as she finds herself being pulled out of the diner rather quickly.

Emma can only pull her closer and whisper softly along the shell of her ear, "You're my dessert .. _Gina_ .. let's go .. "

She swats Emma's bottom before she steps into the yellow deathtrap of a bug and says, "Only Lily is allowed to call me that dreadful nickname, Swan."

And as Emma circles the front of her trusty bug that will bring herself and the woman she loves home, she only has one thought dancing inside her mind, _She doesn't think she'll be able to make it past their front door before ravishing her girl._

~sqsqsqsq~

**A.N. **_I listened to _Deeper and Deeper by Madonna _and_ A Little Taste by Skyler Stonestreet _for this chapter. _:)


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. **_Thank you for all the follows .. favorites .. messages .. reviews/thoughts/feelings .. it inspires me, so thank you! :) _

~sqsqsqsq~

It's Saturday morning, two weeks before their wedding day and Emma is starting to feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she watches Regina sleep before the sun's rays begin to peek into their bedroom. Regina is usually the one up first on any morning but especially on Saturdays, as Emma always sleeps later but she is nervous, jittery, quite possibly suffering from cold feet, so she is up with the dawn and the chatty birds.

They had made love into the early hours, enjoying each other's bodies and the fact that they could be as vocal as they wanted to be since Henry was with his Grandparents. If last night is anything to go by, she can safely say their passion and love for each other just gets stronger and more in sync as time goes on. So, she doesn't know why she is anxious about the wedding. It's not like she is having second thoughts or anything, she knows beyond anything that she wants to spend the rest of her life as Regina's wife. Committed and loving only her. So, it's not commitment fears or random insecurities.

So, what then? She runs the pad of her thumb across Regina's cheek, letting it trail close to the scar that rests along her upper lip before she dips her face and kisses the indent of skin lightly. She continues to place soft kisses along her jawline before hovering lips lower, down the curve of a neck, a soft valley between breasts, a stomach and then she stops as she feels Regina shift above her. Brown eyes remain closed, and Regina is still sleeping. Maybe not as heavily as a few minutes ago, Emma thinks as she smiles to herself before continuing to plant kisses on her stomach. She knows Regina is highly ticklish here and wages the kisses being placed on the sensitive spot will slowly begin to pull her soon to be wife out of slumber land.

And then Emma has a better idea of how to wake her love up and with a devilish smirk, she kisses lower. It takes four kisses, two nips and one swipe of a tongue before Regina's eyes open and fingers find a home in blonde curls, lightly scratching Emma's scalp with every other stroke. When two fingers slip inside her, she moans Emma's name and bucks up off the mattress. Her hips are pushed back down from Emma's body pressing between her legs as she stretches her with three fingers. She feels fingertips grip her flesh along the back of a knee and then her leg is put over Emma's shoulder and this new angle has Emma hitting that rough patch inside her so fucking well.

Her cunt tightens around Emma's fingers, squeezing and then pulling her in and Emma groans into her neck, "God, Regina .. I love when you do that .. it's so - "

"If you use the word, _hot_, the marriage is off, Emma." Regina continues to milk her fingers and the younger woman is too turned on to give a reply. She simply smirks into her lover's neck before swiping her thumb against an aroused clit, teasing it as she thrusts deeper inside her.

Regina comes hard, chanting Emma's name before she covers her eyes with the back of her hand and tries to still her heavy breathing as she licks her lips.

_God Damn_.

She whimpers at the loss as she feels Emma slip out of her but a smile quickly graces her face when her legs are spread and Emma's tongue begins lapping along her folds. She savors the sweet caress for a minute before she whispers, " .. darling .. too sensitive .. "

Emma smiles up at her before she straddles Regina's stomach, leaning down for a kiss. After awhile, they break apart and Regina runs her fingers over smooth thighs but she pauses as she registers the fabric rubbing against her fingertips.

"Why am I naked and you are in pajama's?" Regina pouts and Emma can only laugh as she swoops down to capture soft lips again.

"Well, A. I think it's telling that you are just realizing I indeed have clothes on, which means I distracted you quite well .. " Emma smirks and wiggles her eyebrows which warrants a playful smack and a roll of the eyes from Regina before she continues, " .. and B. Have I told you lately, how adorable you are when you pout, Madam Mayor?" Emma's eyes twinkle with the nickname while Regina's eyes darken with a new found desire as she flips Emma onto her back, reversing their position.

"Sheriff Swan, answer the question." Regina's voice purrs with an old familiar tone of blunt authority and Emma sighs in content.

_They've come so far since those older days._

"I've been awake for awhile and I got cold." She shrugs and cups Regina's face, gently pulling her down for another kiss. Regina nips her bottom lip, asking for more and she gladly obliges, opening her mouth so a gentle tongue may caress her own.

Regina breaks away from the kiss after a minute as she lightly bites the shell of Emma's ear before whispering, "Let me warm you up .. hmm .. " There's a swirl of smoke and then Emma is lying naked under the now quite satisfied brunette.

Emma closes her eyes and sighs softly at the pleasure Regina's mouth is bringing to her nipples. Regina is definitely a breast girl, Emma thinks as she feels warm lips begin to suckle. Or maybe it's just, Regina knows how sensitive Emma's breasts are and how good this feels to her. She stops thinking all together when Regina whispers into her ear, "_I_ _love_ _you_, _Emma_ .. "

When Regina says those four words to her, it makes her heart stop every time. And then feeling Regina slip inside her, fill her, cherish her .. well, it makes her heart instantly start up all over again, every time.

~sqsqsqsq~

**A.N. **_Aah, I know it's a short update, kind of an interlude before the next chapter. Which is turning out to be super long and sappy and oh yeah, their wedding! :) I'm still in the process of working on it so bare with me, this story is my baby lol so, I want to enjoy writing it and giving it, it's just due. I listened to _Rain by Madonna _for this chapter. :) _


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. **_ The song and lyric mentioned during Regina and Emma's dance is,_ Amazed by Lonestar_ .. Love to all _:)

~sqsqsqsq~

"So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you, or do I have to guess?" Regina sits down next to Emma, facing her as she leans an elbow against the back of the couch. She tilts her head to the side and pierces the younger woman with a sharp gaze.

She watches as Emma shrugs her shoulders and glances back down toward her book. "Nothing is bothering me. Are you okay?"

And there it is, Regina thinks, the deflection back to her which means _yes_, something is bothering her Savior. She runs her fingers down the smooth fabric of the couch before she clutches the book and pulls it toward her. "You're reading your avoiding book, Emma."

Emma scrunches her nose up and asks, "My avoiding book? What the hell does that even mean?"

"The book you read when something is troubling you and you don't want to tell me what it is." Regina states.

Emma glances at the title that is peeking through Regina's fingers and she shakes her head. "Harry Potter? _He's_ my avoiding book? Oh - kay .. " She goes to get up but Regina's hand rests on her knee and she sighs before sitting back down.

"When your mother came over the morning after we got engaged .. you sat on this couch for two hours later that day, reading Harry Potter. When Henry broke his nose, after you two were rough housing while playing basketball, you sat on this couch and read Harry Potter. The night I told you I loved you, you poofed yourself to my bed and read this book. It was left on my nightstand, Emma. Shall I continue or - "

"I'm having cold feet about the wedding." She rushes out the words as fast as her heart seems to be racing inside her chest and she quickly stands up and begins pacing around the living room. "But, I love you and I don't know why I am .. I don't know why my feet are cold, okay? I mean, are your feet cold, or am I the only one suffering in this ice storm here?"

She stops her pacing and stares at her love, hoping Regina will somehow have a cure or an answer or god, just something. She stands and waits and Regina's chuckling doesn't calm her when it tickles her ears, no the sound feels like it's mocking her and she gets mad. Fast.

"Seriously, you're laughing at me, well, that's just great. I - "

"Emma, stop. I'm not laughing at you. I just .. I already had my bout of cold feet a long time ago actually. Eight months into our dating, remember? Coming to accept that you are my true love was, well, at the time, frightening. It terrified me."

Emma sits back down next to Regina and snuggles into her side. "Because of Daniel." She feels Regina nod against her hair and a quick kiss gets placed along her temple.

Regina's touch, as light as a feather, begins to trace her tattoo that rests along her wrist and yes, she does remember.

_One year ago ... _

_Emma had noticed the change in Regina right away. One moment, they were their typical blissed out in love selves and the next, something shadowed that. A blackness fell over them and Emma didn't know how to shake it off. She had hoped with a few days, time would magically do the work for her but as the fourth day starts and she feels Regina tense up as her arms wrapped around a waist, she knows they are in trouble. She tries her best to shrug it off because Henry is sitting at the table, and she doesn't want to draw his attention to anything negative. Regina continues to make her cup of coffee as Emma quickly kisses her cheek, whispering a quiet, "love you .. " into her ear._

_She waits a beat, and when Regina doesn't say anything back she steps away from the older woman and poofs herself to work._

_Henry is watching this exchange over the top of his comic book and the hurt expression on Emma's face has his heart twisting up in knots as he glares at his other mother's back._

_"So, what just happened?"_

_Regina is either lost in thought or ignoring him because she doesn't turn around, doesn't acknowledge his question which just makes the boy, glare harder._

_"Mom?!" He sees her jump and realizes she wasn't ignoring him at least. She was in fact lost in her own thoughts as she turns around and stares at him._

_"Henry, what on earth - "_

_"Emma just used magic to poof herself to work, she never .. she doesn't use her magic unless she is .. hurt or scared. And you don't shut her out unless you are hurt or scared, so what the hell is going on?" He leans back in his chair and crosses his arms._

_She opens and closes her mouth a few times before she finally makes her way over to the table and sits down across from him. "I think .. well .. actually I know that Emma and I are each other's true loves and I am having a hard time absorbing all of this, Henry. Okay? I'm just - "_

_She feels his hand grip hers that is resting on the table as his bright eyes smile at her. "Okay." He nods and squeezes her hand once more. They continue to sit together in silence for a bit, Regina sipping her coffee and Henry his orange juice before his voice fills the room._

_"You need to talk to her though, Mom .. she's not a mind reader ya know, she's gonna think you just don't love her anymore, or something." He watches as his mother's face registers what he is saying and fresh tears begin to simmer in brown eyes. She shakes her head wiling the tears to not fall in front of her son as she squeezes his hand again._

_"When did you get so smart, so adult? You are growing up too fast, my little prince."_

_She flashes him a smile and he feels his heart grow warm before he says, "Well, I did practically help get you two together, Operation Swan Queen and all." He chuckles and his eyes dance in mischief as they catch his mothers._

_She can only smile back at her son and sigh softly. "Swan Queen .. hmm .. you and your operations, Henry." She stands up and kisses his temple._

~sqsqsqsq~

_When she puffs herself to the Sheriffs station she finds Emma laying on a cot in one of the cells, her nose buried in a book. Emma hears the sound of heels clicking along the tile and her eyes widen in surprise when she peers over the top of her book and sees Regina standing in the cell doorway. Regina notices Emma doesn't smile at her, her eyes don't brighten, they are neutral and she feels her heart tighten. "May I sit with you?"_

_Emma's eyes narrow at her and she jumps up off the cot, closing the book with a snap that echoes inside the narrow cell. "Regina, if you're here to break up with me you can just stand and say it, no need to sit. I mean I know - "_

_Regina's lips shut her up from saying anything else as she feels hands grab her waist and pull her against a warm body. The kiss takes them away to a place of simmering passion and Emma has to stop Regina's hand as she feels her jeans unbuttoned. "Whoa, what the hell is going on, Regina?" Her heart feels like it's climbing up inside the wall of her chest as she takes a step back from the older woman._

_Regina bites her lip and her eyes find solace on the floor before the tiles begin to blur out of focus from unshed tears. Emma doesn't want Regina to cry, she doesn't want her sad or hurt ever as she quickly takes a step forward. She gently cups her face, tilting it up so their eyes can meet before she leans her forehead against Regina's and both women close their eyes again, just taking comfort in the other's warmth and space._

_After a minute, Emma finally has the courage to ask, "Baby .. you don't want to break up with me?"_

_Regina quickly whispers, "No .. do you want to break up with me .. I don't blame you - "_

_"No." Emma sighs and it brushes against Regina's cheek, calming her as soft lips find hers once more._

~sqsqsqsq~

_One year later .._

Emma is still lost in the memory when she feels Regina whispering in her ear, "It's okay to be scared, Emma .. just let me be scared with you, okay? Please, don't shut me out .. trust me, because I love you and never forget that the love we have is .. True."

It's the same words she had said to Regina while sitting on a jail cell cot, a year ago, after Regina had explained everything to her. How she thought she only had one true love, Daniel and then the visits with Tinkerbell happened. The Lion Tattoo was prophesized and the fear she felt of pursuing that and allowing herself to be happy. Not wanting to let the memory of Daniel go and the faith she had kept her heart locked on; in enacting the curse and staying closed off. Then her brief and misguided affair with Robin. And then her and Emma's blossoming friendship and finding herself falling in love and realizing she does in fact have another True Love. _Emma_.

"I can't believe you remembered word for word what I had said to you .. " Emma's eyes brim with tears as Regina cups her face, pulling her close to her lips.

"I remember everything you have said to me, Emma .. " She kisses her, wrapping her up in the warmest embrace Emma has ever felt and she doesn't know if she's imagining it or not but her feet don't feel cold anymore. They feel quite toasty as she gently pushes Regina down onto the couch.

~sqsqsqsq~

"I can not believe you guys still haven't decided on a flavor for the cake. The wedding is one week away!"

Regina and Emma steal a look at each other before shrugging back at Snow. "Well, that's all on your daughter. So, yell at her."

"What? Oh, hardly. This one can't decide what she's gonna still want, one year from now." Emma jabs a thumb in Regina's direction and the older woman rolls her eyes.

Snow stares at them both as confusion stretches her features. "Emma, what are you talking about? What, one year from now? The cake is - "

"It's a tradition here in this land, Snow, Emma and I save the very top piece of the wedding cake, we keep it frozen and have it on our one year anniversary." Regina explains.

Snow nods her head. "Oh, well, I can understand that then, Emma. I mean, we all know, how picky .. " She feels Regina's intense stare on her and she mumbles, "Never mind." Her eyes dance in glee once more as she claps her hands, "Oh, I know a tradition from this land, so Emma will you be staying with your father and I the night before the wedding? We can play cards like we used to before the curse broke and we can - "

Emma and Regina both say at the same time, "I'm not being away from her for a night."

Which Regina follows up with, "That's absurd." While Emma states, "You're crazy, Mom."

Emma takes Regina's hand, sending it a tight squeeze while Snow stares at the two women. She opens and closes her mouth a few times before figuring out exactly how to address this. "Um .. you do realize how unhealthy and co dependent it is, if you two can't spend one night alone from each other, right?"

"Snow, if you use the word unhealthy to describe mine and your daughters relationship again, I am going to conjure a fireball and allow you five seconds to start running." Regina states.

Emma leans in and whispers, "Baby, I told you, killing my Mom is off limits."

She pats her hand and whispers back, "I'm bluffing, dear. Sshh."

~sqsqsqsq~

Lily manages to convince them they need to spend the night apart. It's more of a bad luck thing than a tradition thing she explains to Regina and that is the only reason Regina agrees to the arrangement and convinces Emma to do it. She also helps them decide on the flavors for their cake as they all sit around a table at Granny's, tasting some samples.

Regina and Emma finally decide on a three tier vanilla cake layered in a fresh raspberry filling, with a coat of Mousseline buttercream. Emma has the idea to add chocolate shavings to it and Regina's eyes brighten in agreement. They give their order to Granny and the older lady sighs in relief. Regina and Emma also decided to confide in Lily, letting her know the true secrets that rest in the sleepy town. Emma realizes she has to if Lily is going to bear witness to their wedding and she convinces Regina, Lily is one to be trusted.

~sqsqsqsq~

The morning before their wedding day comes at them quick and Emma pulls Regina close as she shuts off the alarm clock. "Emma, darling, I have to get up .. "

"No." Emma wants just a few more minutes of snuggling before she has to let her love go.

Regina rolls her eyes while her heart secretly jumps at being held. She doesn't like the idea of this whole having to spend the night before their wedding apart either. She lets Emma hold her for five more minutes and then her lips curl into a smile as she states, "Emma, dear, would you like to take a shower with me?" It's really not so much a question, Regina thinks, more like how fast Emma will let her go and jump off the bed. She grins to herself as she watches Emma do just that as both women kiss each other on their path to the shower.

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma and Regina text well into the night, grateful that this new form of technology exists for them. They are both too eager to sleep and they finally say their goodnights and drift off in the early hours. When the morning arrives, it is a blur of colors, faces, smiles, hugs, and conversations. Lily is at Snow's helping Emma get prepared, in her tailored charcoal gray suit, which Lily thinks, only Emma could pull off. She looks breathtaking and the suit somehow shows off all her fine lines. Emma has chosen a skinny black tie to wear and a pair of matching black heels which accentuate her height. Snow's eyes dance with unshed tears as she takes in her daughter. David pulls Emma into a hug, quickly caressing long blonde curls before Ruby begins putting it up into a high French Braid.

Belle and Kathryn are over at Regina's, helping the brunette get ready for the big day. Regina is glowing as Belle helps her apply makeup after slipping into a floor length cream colored strapless, lace dress. The dress brings out the contrast in Regina's eyes and show cases all her smooth curves. She is beyond beautiful, they think as Henry walks into the bedroom and hugs his mom tight.

"Ma is gonna flip when she sees you, Mom!" His eyes dance with such brightness that Regina feels her heart rate pick up at the upcoming event. She is beginning to feel nervous but in a good jittery way.

She really wants to see Emma, to marry her and just dance for the first time with her wife. She fell asleep dreaming about it just a few short hours ago and wants nothing more than to make it a reality now.

She looks down at her dress, smoothing it down a little as she asks, "You think so, Henry? You really think she'll like it?" And Henry can't help but smile at his mother's uncharacteristic bashfulness. He nods his head yes and hugs her tight all over again, whispering in her ear, "Operation Swoon will officially knock Ma over."

They laugh together before Belle pulls her to the mirror to begin her hair. Regina is wearing it down, letting the hair cascade past her shoulders as it has grown longer since she started dating Emma. Belle has the idea to place a pin on one side toward the front, giving it a lifted up, layered look and Regina loves it. Belle had brought three fresh purple rosebuds that she had procured from her father's flower shop, just on a whim, and she is glad she did, as she clasps them in the pin and all three women stare in amazement at Regina's reflection. Henry's face appears in the mirror as well, and all he can think to say is, "Wow, Mom."

~sqsqsqsq~

The wedding ceremony takes place along the harbor. The reasoning was not shared with anyone, only Emma and Regina understand the significance and why they decided to wed by the water. They promised they would confide the reasoning to Henry after their honeymoon and he agreed on the stipulation. Both women had prayed for a sunny day naturally and thought if it had been raining well, they could just magic the bad weather away. Luckily, the sun is shining warm in the sky, a gentle breeze stirring the choppy water as Regina takes a flower petal covered walk to a waiting and blushing Emma.

Archie had gotten ordained over the internet for this very occasion and he stands between the two women, beginning their special day. Regina and Emma had decided to say their own vows to one another and when it is time, Henry steps forward and hands Emma a ring first. She takes a deep breath and stares down at the white gold band before her eyes catch Regina's.

"I still think about the first time I saw you .. I met you .. when Henry brought me to Storybrooke. I was mesmerized then, just like I am now. All these years later and now standing before you, everything I had stored in my brain to say is lost, just like back then all I can seem to think to say when I look into your eyes, Regina is .. Hi."

The crowd made up of family, friends, townsfolk all laugh lightly and smile with their eyes as they wait for Emma to say more.

She smiles sheepishly at Regina and Regina feels her heart jump as only this woman's gaze can make it. Her eyes shine with happy tears and Emma's eyes mirror her own as she continues, "I love you, Regina Mills .. I know it's simple but it's the one thought I have every morning when I wake up and every night before I sleep. I love you. I am so very lucky to have you in my life, to have your love shining back on me, brighter than any light magic we could ever create. When Henry brought me to Storybrooke, he said I was the Savior, and I was destined to break a curse. But what really happened was, I was brought home to my family. My parents, our son, and you. I was brought to love and hope and to our happy beginning. So, I love you, Regina .. with everything that makes me, _me_ .. I love you and I want to continue washing you in love forever."

She slips the warm ring onto Regina's finger and brings metal to her lips, sealing it with a kiss. Emma somehow made it through her speech without crying but now tears fall down her cheeks and she closes her eyes as she feels Regina brush them away.

Regina's eyes are still brimming with unshed tears and she is doing her best to keep them reigned in. She wants to be able to speak and profess her love to Emma and then she will sob like a baby if need be, she thinks as she takes the white gold band, Henry hands her. She takes a deep breath before cupping Emma's chin, beckoning her to open her eyes and look at her. Teary sea green eyes finally meet hers and she feels her heart sigh in content.

"Miss Swan."

The crowd of onlookers once again chuckle lightly as they watch Regina's eyes dance in mischief at Emma. They all find themselves holding their breath as they wait for Regina to begin again.

"I'd be lying if I said, I didn't feel something stir inside of me when I first laid eyes on you, Emma. I think about that first night we met often. You slammed into my life, Henry's life .. and he wasn't the only one who took a shine to you. I did as well. You infuriated me at times, but you also challenged me. You stood up to me and yet you also respected me. You believed in me."

Regina's voice breaks and a single tear finds it's way down her cheek, and Emma cups her cheek, brushing it away. Regina nuzzles into the caress, before placing a quick kiss along the inside of a palm and then takes Emma's hand in her own once more. "I love you Emma Swan, and yes, it's simple but what you have given me is far from that. You have given me, your heart. _You_. And I want to spend the rest of our lives loving you like you love me. Giving you everything that you have shown me. You and our son are my family. My home. My forever." She breaks down then, the tears no longer able to be contained as she manages to slip the ring on Emma's finger. Emma pulls her into a hug, whispering sweet words into her ear as Archie asks them if they do and they both say, "Yes, I do .. " against the other's cheek. Archie announces them as each other's wives for the crowd and doesn't have to tell the two women they can kiss, because they already are for the first time as a married couple. The feeling is amazing and intimate and so very special as their lips come together. Emma's tongue asks for more and Regina doesn't hesitate to deepen the kiss as the spectators clap and cheer the two newlyweds on.

~sqsqsqsq~

The reception is held at the Mansion over the plush grounds. They share their first dance together under a sunset painted sky. Emma pulls her close as the music sways around them and Regina gently begins to hum the lyrics to her wife.

_'Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me .. it's almost more than I can take .. ' _

~sqsqsqsq~


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N. **_Some readers might want to go back and read Chapter 2 again, before continuing and reading this update. For those who don't remember the little game Regina likes to play (and always wins ;) with Emma. I'm in the middle of working on an update for CBTM and well, I needed to stop and write something a little more fluffier for a bit .. hence, this short interlude for this story. :) I listened to, _Never Seen Anything Quite Like You by The Script _for this chapter. _:)

~sqsqsqsq~

"So, Mom is actually adhering to it all being a surprise?" Henry asks as he dips his spoon into a bowl of Captain Crunch.

Emma is in the process of turning on the coffee maker as she mumbles to herself, "Yeah .. right .. " Before she clears her throat and turns to her son, plastering a smile onto her face. "Yeah, kid .. " She pulls out a chair and sits down across from him.

He narrows his eyes, not really believing that for one second, but his mouth closes before speaking that thought out loud, as his other mom glides into the kitchen. He watches her make a bee line for a coffee mug.

"Coffee needs a few more minutes, babe .. " Emma casually says before she smells the scent of magic that swirls around the coffeemaker. Henry watches his mom pour the freshly magic done coffee into her mug as she takes a sip while walking back out of the kitchen. A few minutes later, she is back, leaning down to kiss his temple, brushing a quick whisper against his ear, "Have a good day, honey .. " Before she is breezing past them, and the front door clicks shut.

Henry watches Emma jabbing her spoon into the Froot Loops that are floating around in her cereal bowl and he leans back in his chair, pushing his own bowl away a few inches. "So, silent treatment, huh? At least, she didn't slam the door."

Emma's eyes raise up to meet his in a glaring stare. "And she says, I'm the child. Pffft."

"She's just not used to you .. well, not giving her some kind of clue - "

Emma mumbles, "Yeah, you have no idea." She goes back to jabbing the innocent Froot Loops, pushing them down under the milk before watching them quickly bob back up again when she lifts the spoon.

~sqsqsqsq~

_Two nights ago ... _

"You're kicking me out of our bed? Regina, you can't be serious?" Emma stares at the two pillows and crumpled blanket that is now laying by her feet. Her eyes glance back to her wife's before placing hands on her hips.

Regina points to the pillows and blanket she had just thrown at Emma before saying, "I am very serious, Swan." She raises her index finger, pointing it toward the door, "Out. The couch has your name on it, tonight."

"Fine, I slept there for months before we even started sharing a bed, so .. _whatever_. You are acting like a spoiled brat though." She begins to scoop up the bed apparel and misses the glare being thrown her way.

"Excuse me? Did you just call _me_ a spoiled brat?"

"Yep! And a sore loser too!" Emma slams the bedroom door. She doesn't even get two steps before Regina is swirling into view in front of her. She rolls her eyes and bunches the bedding against her chest.

"I am _not_ a sore loser."

"Uh .. yeah, you _are_." She goes to walk by her but Regina blocks her path. "Look, for the first time in _forever_, I won the game we play. You didn't get a hint out of me and you .. your damn _ego_ can't take it. I actually should be really _really_ mad at you for making me sleep on the couch, just because I won our little game but I have this uncanny habit of thinking you are adorable even when you are pissing me off." Emma shrugs and grins at her wife.

Regina grins back at her and Emma finds herself gulping because she knows that grin.

_Shit_.

"So, you think the game is over, Emma? That you've actually _won_?" Regina laughs and it makes Emma gulp again. "Dear, we are still playing, as we speak." She shakes her head and pats Emma's arm before sweeping past her. Emma jumps, her back hitting the wall as she hears the bedroom door slam shut next to her.

"Well, I take it back, Regina .. I don't think you are adorable anymore!" She clutches the bedding tighter to her chest and stomps down the stairs.

~sqsqsqsq~

_Present time (two mornings later)_

"Henry, I don't think I can win this. _Ever_. Our one year anniversary is two weeks away. Two weeks away! I can't deal with this silent treatment for that long. No way."

He studies his mom and after a few minutes, he sighs softly. "You should give her the silent treatment back. You need to stop trying to engage and follow her lead."

Emma scrunches up her nose and asks, "You really think that will work?"

Henry laughs as he slips his bowl into the sink. "Oh yeah, trust me. It'll work."

~sqsqsqsq~

So, that's what Emma does. She doesn't bring Regina lunch from Granny's. She doesn't send random lovey dovey texts to her. She decides to go to her parents for dinner after work instead of going home and nope, she doesn't call Regina to tell her that either.

Henry was right, it does work.

~sqsqsqsq~

"Where the hell have you been?!" Regina is standing right in front of her, pacing, when she opens the front door.

Emma is still shrugging out of her jacket when she finds herself shuffled back against the now closed door, as lips claim hers. Her arms are still entangled in the jacket as Regina presses into her more and deepens the kiss. Emma reminds herself to thank their son in the morning as purple smoke swirls around them.

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina makes love to her, bringing her to a few powerful orgasms before gentle arms wrap around her, pulling her close. "You win, Emma .. _this_ time .. " Regina closes her eyes and smiles to herself.

She hears Regina's breathing become a little heavier and she turns in her arms, facing the almost sleeping beauty. She cups a soft breast, gliding the pad of her thumb over a nipple and whispers, "Baby, you don't want me to - "

Warm brown eyes open, slowly finding Emma's in the moonlight dimmed bedroom. "I love you, Emma Swan Mills .. so much and tonight was for you." She draws the hand that is cupping a breast up to her lips and kisses Emma's fingertips before nuzzling into her wife's neck. She kisses the gentle dip before she closes her eyes once more and drifts off to sleep.

Emma stays awake for awhile, listening to her wife's steady breathing and relishing in the comforting warmth that is pressed against her. Before she closes her eyes, she whispers, "I love you, Regina Swan Mills .. so much .. " She falls asleep smiling and with the surprises she has in store for their one year wedding anniversary dancing inside her mind.

~sqsqsqsq~


	15. Chapter 15

~sqsqsqsq~

_The night of their wedding .. _

Regina and Emma stand together outside of the mansion, hugging the last of their wedding guests goodbye. They raise their arms, waving as car horns honk down the road and then all is quiet, just the sound of crickets can be heard chirping in the early night air. Regina feels strong arms wrap around her waist and she leans herself back against Emma. They sway together softly, to the sounds of a melody that only play inside their minds as Emma begins to guide Regina back toward the house.

Regina stops their movement as they reach the threshold and turns herself around inside Emma's arms. She pulls her forward into a kiss and Emma presses her against the open door frame. Regina's eyelids flutter closed as she deepens the kiss and when their lips break apart, both women are smiling and sharing the same breath in and then out before she pushes Emma back a step.

"I need to tell you something. It's important we talk about this before we .. " She stops herself because she doesn't know how to continue exactly. She looks away from her wife for a second and she feels fingertips cup her face.

"Hey .. what's wrong? You're kind of scaring me here." Worry lines stretch Emma's features and Regina closes her eyes, taking a breath.

"When we kissed earlier .. after our vows .. " Emma's eyes brighten and she nods her head, beckoning Regina to continue. "Well .. did you feel something? I mean I felt - "

"It was definitely different .. or I don't know, special? Powerful." Emma says, nodding her head thinking that's the best adjective to describe it.

_Powerful_.

Regina nods her head once and then bites her bottom lip trying to figure out how to proceed in explaining this to Emma. It's the only thing she has never shared with her and now she has to face it. She sighs and closes her eyes when she feels Emma lean forward and rest her forehead along her own.

"Baby, talk to me .. please."

Emma kisses her softly, barely a whisper of lips against her own before she pulls away and grabs Regina's hands, holding them close to her heart. Dark brown eyes open and look into light sea green and the crickets continue to chirp their own little symphony around the two women.

"It was true love's kiss, Emma .. we shared true love's kiss."

She watches as Emma's face takes in this information, as her eyes widen a little, their color becoming a deeper hue as her wife begins to absorb the words she has just heard.

A forehead crinkles and then a nose as confusion clouds her features. "I'm sorry, Regina .. I'm not following here. I mean, I know we already talked about us being each other's true loves. So, I get it can happen but there was nothing to break. No curse." Emma chuckles nervously before continuing, "And we were both definitely wide awake, not suffering from a sleeping spell .. so, um .. " She shrugs and grips her wife's hands tighter inside her own. She doesn't know what else to say, she waits for Regina to talk, to say something because she just is at a loss right now.

Regina leans her head back against the door frame, letting the cool pressure of the wood caress her back as she winds her fingers around Emma's tie, playing with the fabric, letting her eyes focus once more up at Emma's before she says, "We did break a spell .. a curse per se. I drank a potion a long time ago, before I enacted the curse that brought us all here. My mother .. she .. well, I .. I did something rash and horrible but at the time, I didn't think it was horrible or rash .. I - "

She continues fiddling with Emma's tie as she feels fingertips brush fallen tears away from her cheeks. She hadn't even felt the tears grace her skin as she sighs softly and bites her lip again. Why is this so difficult to say? She has confided so much already to Emma, about her acts as the Evil Queen, god, killing Graham here in Storybrooke, taking her father's heart as a sacrifice and Emma had absorbed it all, and still loved her. Truly loved her. But with everything she has done in her life, this is the one thing she has come to regret, has felt the most shame in. Aside from the part she played in Emma losing her childhood with her parents but she and Emma both have said, they can not truly regret that, because all of it led to having Henry and finding each other.

Emma hears her sigh again and she places her hands over Regina's, stopping the nervous fiddling of her tie in the process. "Regina, look at me."

Teary eyes find Emma's and she smiles at her, it's warm and bright and it calms her nerves a little anyway, before she hears Emma say, "It's okay. Whatever you have to tell me, it's okay and hey, we broke the spell. So, whatever it is - "

"Emma, I drank a potion so I couldn't bear children." She watches Emma's mouth open and close as she shakes her head. And then she catches the hurt wash over her wife's face as Emma takes a step back away from her, letting her hands go.

"You lied to me? You .. I .. _we_ talked about this _months_ ago, Regina .. remember my freak out? Henry brought it up and then we talked. I asked if we could have a baby with magic and you - "

"Lied. I'm well aware, Emma."

"Oh no, you don't get to do that, here. To act all condescending! You could have told me all of this, _then_. And you _didn't_. You said we could have a child through magic, but you preferred .. no, you _wanted_ to adopt. You - "

"I was ashamed! I .. it was the one thing, I couldn't bring myself to tell you because it just .. it hurt too much! It just brought up _everything_, all the terrible emotions I had felt back then!" Her eyes are angry and sad, all swirling up inside dark brown and Emma has to turn away.

She mumbles a quiet, "You could have told me. You could have trusted me - "

Regina quickly moves in front of her, cupping her face, drawing her close. "I do trust you .. it wasn't about not trusting you. Please, believe me. Please, Emma."

"So, why tell me now? I mean, you could have kept this all a secret still, right?"

"Because we broke the spell, Emma .. so now we really can have a baby through magic, and I need .. _we_ need to talk about that before we - "

"Make love?" Emma whispers those two words against her lips and she finds herself nodding once as she feels a familiar tug dip low in her gut.

"Yes." She whispers. "We can't do anything until I explain to you how magic works in creating a new life .. a baby." Regina's eyes brighten with the word and Emma feels her heart jump at the gleam in her wife's eyes.

"Okay, but can we .. can we just enjoy the rest of the evening and maybe talk about this tomorrow. I mean - "

Regina's eyes widen in surprise and she takes a step back from her wife. "You're mad at me. Do you .. do you regret marrying me now - "

"What?! No! I - "

"Emma, you don't want to have sex on the one night we are supposed to have sex! You always want to - "

"I'm tired! Aren't you tired? We have like four hours sleep in us, if that. I've been going on adrenaline all day but it's starting to wear off, babe. Trust me, I want you. I always want you, but now we have to have a magical birds and the bees talk before we even do anything and I'm just seriously exhausted, Regina." She pouts.

Regina's emotions begin to relax as she listens to Emma's rambling and she feels her heart flutter in love, so much love for this woman standing before her. Emma is being open and honest with her feelings, with what she is thinking. There were some very thick walls she had to knock down in order for Emma to get to this place with her, so being able to have this day with Emma, god, it was definitely worth all the smashing. It also makes her feel even more guilty for not confiding in Emma about all of this to begin with. She steps forward, bringing a kiss inches from Emma's lips, silently pleading with her eyes and Emma grins sheepishly at her, nodding once before cupping her chin and kissing her.

"So, if we aren't making love tonight what do you have in mind for us?" Regina nips at Emma's pulse point and feels her wife quiver under her touch.

"Well, first I thought we could dance to our song .. our _private_ song. Then I figured we could just change into our pajamas and do what we did the night we admitted we loved each other."

Regina stops kissing Emma's neck and leans her head back, capturing her wife's gaze. "We made love that night, Emma." She goes back to placing kisses along a jawline and up under a chin.

"You really want to have sex tonight, don't you?" Emma chuckles as she feels her wife nod, yes, against her cheek.

Regina sighs, "But you are right, let's just enjoy the rest of our evening, cuddling up on the couch and watching a movie sounds wonderful, darling."

She gives her a bright smile and Emma hums in approval. "Okay, but first, I get to hold you in my arms and dance with you. Just us."

She cups Regina's face, kissing her gently before she feels Regina whisper back against her lips, "Just us."

She pulls Regina across the threshold, guiding her back through the house, to the plush backyard. The moon is hanging full and bright amid a sea of twinkling stars in the midnight blue sky as Emma sets up their song. Both women agreed they would save this dance for after everyone had left. It had been a compromise of sorts, because originally Regina had just wanted Henry and Emma's parents to bear witness to their wedding but Emma had convinced her to extend the guest list. She knows her wife is a private person by nature and she knows Regina had agreed to their special day because it's what Emma had wanted. So, Emma had agreed that their song would remain something shared just between them, for their ears and memories only.

As the melody surrounds the crisp September night, Emma pulls her wife close against her chest, wrapping her up inside love and warmth, as hands rest low on Regina's back. She sighs contently, breathing in Emma's scent as she nuzzles into her wife. She brushes fingertips lightly along the back of Emma's neck as the lyrics wash over them.

_'Gravity pulls and we fall from the cloud, we prove to each other that we're both human now, _

_the time that we spent, trying to make sense of it all, _

_all that I'm asking for, is that you need nothing more, and nothing comes in between our love and it's fragile seams,_

_all that I'm asking for, you're all that I'm asking for .. '_

"We are married, Emma .. " She looks into sea green eyes and watches as they twinkle back at her.

"Mm .. we are married, Regina." Lips come together as they continue to sway to the music.

_'with every beat of my heart, love speaks in silence, _

_in the still of your hands, anything is possible .. '_

~sqsqsqsq~

**A.N. **_The song lyrics mentioned in this chapter is from, _All that I'm asking for by Lifehouse. :) **TBC ... **


	16. Chapter 16

~sqsqsqsq~

"We are not getting a pig, Emma!" Regina dries her hands on the dishtowel; tossing it onto the counter before turning around and leaning against the sink. She glares at her wife with stern brown eyes.

"Awww, but look how cute he is .. come on, how can you say _no_ to this adorable little pink snout, huh?" Emma leans into her wife's frame, quickly lifting up her phone and shoving it in front of Regina's gaze.

She pushes the annoying phone away before Emma can browse through more pictures. "_No_. There, I can say it easily enough, sweetheart." She leaves the kitchen and smiles to herself when she hears the familiar stomp of a foot.

"Re-gi-na!"

~sqsqsqsq~

"So, is Ma still on this pig kick?" Henry comes home from school and drops his book bag by the door before shucking his shoes off. Regina raises her eyebrows at the discarded bag and Henry pleads with bright eyes, "I'll bring it up to my room soon, I may have went a little overboard at the library today and my shoulder is killing me."

She leans forward, placing a quick kiss along his forehead and ignores the annoyed grimace his features demonstrate before she says, "Fair enough and yes, you'd think being pregnant would be enough for her but apparently she's got this whole _nesting _thing going on."

She ruffles his hair for good measure and smiles as the familiar, "M-o-m!" gets whined at her back as he looks in the mirror and fixes his hair.

Like mother, like son, she thinks as she chuckles lightly, climbing up the foyer steps.

His eyes twinkle with mischief as he mocks, "It is a cute little pig."

Her eyes widen in protest as she quickly turns; pointing an index finger in his direction. "We are _not_ getting a pig. No double teaming allowed, Henry Daniel Swan Mills!" She spins around on her heel and stalks out of his sight.

He looks back at his reflection and smirks to himself.

_Yeah, we're so getting that pig. _

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma, oddly enough drops the pig subject for the rest of the evening which has Regina narrowing her eyes at different times while she studies her wife. It's not like her to just let something go, and for three whole days it's been, pig this and pig that but now? Nothing. Almost five hours of just normal chit chat. Enjoying a meal together with their son before a quiet stroll around the neighborhood, holding hands while Emma points out Venus to her in the star studded midnight blue sky.

She waits for the subtle hints, or flat out pleading but again, another hour fades away and Emma still hasn't uttered another peep about the insipid pig idea. Regina and Emma retire to their bedroom for the evening, kissing Henry goodnight beforehand. She finds it odd that Emma doesn't want to join her in a hot, relaxing bath. It's become kind of a shared intimate time for them now, since they found out they are expecting. Every other night, Regina draws them a bath, adding in some scented salts and bubbles before they both slip into the soothing, warm water.

Emma placates her with a soft kiss, pulling her close before she pats her bottom, whispering in her ear, "Just a little tired tonight, baby .. I'm gonna lay down." Bright eyes shimmer at her and Regina finds herself smiling in content before she pecks those soft lips again.

"Hmm .. okay, darling."

~sqsqsqsq~

She doesn't stay in the bath too long, it just doesn't have the same effect on her without Emma's familiar warmth leaning back against her as she washes long blonde curls. The bath doesn't really relax her either, it just makes her miss her wife's loving touch and whispers. She steps out and dries herself off, quickly wrapping a towel around herself before entering their bedroom again. She expected Emma to already be asleep, her heavy breathing echoing inside the room but she is still sitting up, propped up against a couple of pillows that rest along the head board.

She smiles at her before pulling out some clothes to sleep in from a top dresser drawer. The towel cascades off her cooling skin and she can feel her wife's warm gaze follow her movements as she slips on one of Emma's baggy t shirts. Emma swallows a lump of desire down her throat as she takes in Regina's lithe body and the fact that her wife chose not to put any underwear on as dark brown eyes meet hers across the room. She suddenly doesn't feel tired anymore as Regina makes her way to her side of the bed.

She leans down and kisses Emma's lips, nibbling on the bottom one before soft hands hike up the rim of the t shirt and her ass is squeezed, kneaded before she is guided down onto Emma's lap. Her wife leans forward, claiming the flesh on her neck in a suckling kiss as strong hands grip her waist and pull her flush against Emma's chest.

"I thought you were tired?" Regina husks into Emma's ear as the cotton t shirt is lifted higher, tickling her stomach.

"Mmm .. I realized I never had any dessert tonight." Regina feels herself being guided down and her eyes flame with desire as her legs are spread wide. Emma's tongue slides up and then dips inside the lips of her folds.

She had grown wet when Emma started kneading her ass a few minutes ago and now her wife is teasing that layer of wetness, smearing it around before .. "Oh, Emma .. " She grips her wife's hair, tugging on the soft curls, scraping her fingernails against a scalp as she draws Emma into her pussy. Quivering thighs squeeze the sides of her head and Emma sucks harder on the pulsing clit.

A new coat of wetness scents her nose and Emma groans into her wife's sex. "You're exquisite, baby .." She nips and tugs on the bundle of nerves some more as Regina writhes under her, bucking up into her mouth with every other teasing caress.

"Please .. Emma .. " She whines while pleading eyes look down; watching as Emma eats her out. It turns her on even more as bright eyes lock with hers and she bites a bottom lip, stifling a deep moan before she spreads her legs wider. She's missed this, her wife's tongue on her, ravishing her. Emma's first trimester was completed over a week ago and for the first three months of the pregnancy they didn't make love.

Both women were too preoccupied with worry and trepidations. Emma had suffered a miscarriage eight months ago, five weeks into the pregnancy. It had left them feeling sad, almost like they had been stranded along choppy waters with no land to be seen on any horizon. So, this time, with this pregnancy, Regina treated Emma as if she were a piece of fragile glass for the last three months. She had set ridiculous rules up inside her own head and one of them being, 'No sex.'

Two fingers enter her and Regina loses all thought as she feels herself being filled. God, the feeling is divine as she stuffs a closed fist against her lips and moans. Another rule, no magic. Whatsoever. So, their usual cloaking spell that is normally put in place to divert any and all erotic sounds that could grace their sons ears from behind their shut door is null and void now. A knowledge both women do their best to remember so as not to scar their son for life or at the very least embarrass him and them for that matter.

Emma begins her curling motion as she thrusts up inside her and it makes Regina reach for a fallen pillow and clamp it over her mouth as she moans Emma's name into the soft fabric.

Regina is so wet that slick sounds fill the space around the two women as Emma's fingers continue to pump inside. A question is whispered along her ear a second later and Regina's eyes darken with fresh desire. "How do you want to come, baby? Do you want to be fucked or - "

She grabs Emma's face, smashing their lips together, swirling her tongue over Emma's; moaning as she tastes herself. She breaks away and Emma's eyes darken as her question gets answered with a gruff, "Fuck me, god Emma .. I need you deep .. rough .. please .. " She bucks her lower back up into Emma's fingers that are still buried inside of her and Emma watches as her eyelids flutter closed then open again.

The wet squishing sounds intensify as Emma begins to fuck her raw. She adds a third finger, easily able to join in with the other two and Regina moans into her shoulder before biting down on the skin.

"God, baby .. you're so wet .. so warm .. " She slips out of Regina slow, then slides back in fast, stroking the rough patch with her fingertips before repeating the motion again and again. Regina's cunt squeezes her tight, the muscle locking around her fingers, milking them for five seconds before she comes around Emma's touch. She is panting, gasping for air as she grazes Emma's neck with the tip of a tongue and a nip of her lips. She savors the salty taste of Emma's flushed skin as she feels Emma slip down her body. Her pussy is groomed clean, her inner thighs licked as the succulent flesh gets kissed afterwards.

"That was .. amazing .. thank you, Emma."

Her wife smirks into her left thigh as she mumbles, "You're probably the only one in this realm who thanks someone for giving them an orgasm, baby."

Regina gets turned over, flipped so her stomach is now hugging the mattress and she looks back at her wife with questioning eyes. "What are you doing?"

Emma smiles at her, a toothy grin, dimples shining against the bedroom light as she feels herself being spread from behind. "Making you come again .. I want to hear another thank you." She winks at her wife before she slips from Regina's view. The older woman doesn't have time to give a rebuttal because she is too busy burying her head into the blanket to muffle a long moan as Emma slips one of their larger dildo's inside of her. She hisses in pleasure as she is stretched, filled so good. She lifts her ass up and back into the toy and Emma almost comes just from that sight alone.

Regina's ass does things to her on a normal clothed day, so _this_ .. watching her wife's beautiful round bottom buck back as her pussy clenches around the phallus makes her forget her own name.

Which Regina fondly reminds her of as she chants, "_Emma_ .. " over and over again into a grabbed pillow.

~sqsqsqsq~

The next morning, Regina feeling sated and blissfully happy forgets all about her suspicions concerning Emma's instant dropping of the pig subject. That is until she turns on her laptop and her screen saver instantly flashes to the picture of a baby pig. She bites her lip in pure frustration, quelling the rushed desire to scream out her wife's name as she logs into her work emails.

Emma is still sleeping, which isn't surprising considering their late night undertakings. Regina feels herself grow warm with fuzzy feelings as she remembers Emma giving her not just one, nor two but _three_ orgasms. Their last dalliance, Emma had made love to her. Lazy, hypnotic love and with Emma finally succumbing herself to the ever growing need to come with her wife. She had pulled Regina close, scissoring her, as Regina whispered sweet nothings into her ear as their clits clashed together before fingers had slipped down; stroking each other until they came together.

Regina squeezes her thighs; shifting a little in her chair as she smiles to herself forgetting all about the blasted pig until her eyes catch the silver framed picture that holds one of her favorite pictures. A candid shot that had been taken on their wedding day of Emma dipping her as they shared a sweet kiss. However, instead of seeing that picture staring back at her; there is now a new picture sitting in the frame, of a furry white face with ears dipped in black and a pink snout.

This time there is no trying to bite a tongue or a lip as Regina screams out, "Emma Swan Mills!"

~sqsqsqsq~

"I just don't understand why we can't have him, it's not like we don't have the room, Regina .. come on!"

Regina does her best to ignore her wife's pleading eyes as she raises the morning newspaper up in front of her face. Henry stares on at the whole exchange, hiding a smirk behind a spoonful of cereal. He knows for a fact his mother's resolve is starting to crack like glass inside a mirror.

~sqsqsqsq~

_The next day .._

"I mean, he deserves a forever home, Regina .. right?"

Regina pinches the bridge of her nose and takes a much needed sip of her coffee. It's the weekend. Saturday. Which leaves two whole days in front of her of having to deal with Emma's on and off incessant chattering about the damn pig. She glares at her wife. "Why can't you be normal and want a kitten or a puppy? Hmm .. or even a ferret?"

Emma scrunches up her nose in distaste. "A ferret? Those things are creepy." She shakes her head and Regina rolls her eyes.

"And a pig is? It is not going to stay that small forever, Emma. You do know this right?"

Emma grins because her wife's resolve is cracking like a sidewalk. "I know but it's not like it's gonna be as big as a bear or a lion .. it's a reasonable size we can contend with and - "

"Is this why you haven't been eating bacon or ham .. you told me it was for the baby."

Emma smiles at her with bright eyes. "It is for the baby, eating healthier but also yeah, after researching and finding our pig .. " Regina scoffs and rolls her eyes at her wife before Emma continues; ignoring Regina's annoyed mannerisms. "I just can't in good conscience ever eat anymore Wilbur's .. no way." She shakes her head with a determined nod and Regina rolls her eyes for the thousandth time.

"What about a bunny? I can concede to getting a bunny .. they are cute and have some form of a snout, no?"

"Ooh, I didn't think of bunnies, let's get bunnies too and I wanted to get some ducks .. we can build a pond and - "

"I'm going to stop speaking before our home turns into Old MacDonald's farm." Regina leans back in her chair and crosses her arms. "Don't you think we will have enough on our plate in exactly six months, dear? A newborn is - "

"So, we'll hold off on the bunnies and ducks and the pond but we can't hold off on our pig, I have to contact the people and then we have to go pick it up - "

"We have to go and pick it up? From where and how?" Regina pinches the bridge of her nose again and takes a deep breath in and then another before brown eyes bare into Emma's.

"He's only a few hundred miles away, we can take a road trip and - "

"That creature is not going into my Mercedes."

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous. We'll take the bug." Emma smiles at her and for the first time since the blonde's impromptu arrival in Storybrooke, Regina wants to throttle her.

She smiles sweetly at her wife and Emma's eyes immediately narrow in suspicion. "Emma, dear, where are we going to keep the pig while we are driving home?"

She takes a breath, relaxing her shoulders at the easy enough question. "He'll be kept in a crate like box, with hay and such."

Regina blinks her eyes once then twice before she slowly exhales a breath. "Only you would be trying to adopt an animal that requires a crate to be stored in! What's next a horse?"

"Well, maybe down the road, you do like horses and know how to ride."

Henry decides to enter the kitchen at this exact moment and immediately decides to turn right back around. Regina watches him grab an apple from the fruit bowl as his shoulders shake from laughing. She narrows her eyes at his retreating form before glaring back at her wife.

"We are _not_ getting the pig!"

~sqsqsqsq~

One week later and they are driving up the interstate, on their way home from getting the pig. David let them borrow his truck, offering to drive but Emma wanted to go and pick up the small pig herself. Henry offered to go with Emma but Regina refused to leave Emma's side. Too nervous in case something happened, so she is the one driving the truck home, as Emma naps beside her and the pig makes little squealing noises every now and then from it's nestled spot inside the bed of David's truck.

A few hours later they are pulling into their driveway and Regina slips the vehicle into park. Emma stirs against her shoulder, unbuckling her seatbelt before nuzzling a kiss along Regina's soft cheek. She feels her heart melt as she takes in Emma's wide smile and the happiness that is dancing amid a sea green gaze as David bounds out of the mansion and approaches the two women as the truck doors get opened and then shut.

He walks to the back and pulls the latched gate down as Regina and Emma come around to his side.

Regina stares at the white pig with dark patches, through the open crated slots and she feels a fondness begin to grow for the furry beast, before her eyes meet Emma's again."We are _not_ naming it Wilbur."

"Of course not, Regina .. that would be ridiculous."

~sqsqsqsq~


End file.
